Navío de reencuentros
by Natubis
Summary: Después de diez años en el palacio de Jade todo parece marchar viento en popa con 2 nuevos guerreros hijos de la maestra Tigresa, pero estos parecen tener la misma habilidad de meterse en lios al igual que su padre, el Guerrero Dragón. Faltaba poco para que sus espontáneas habilidades metiera en problemas a todos. También trae ViboraxGrulla.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Yo aquí de vuelta. Cuanto tiempo eh! Jeje pero bueno, como lo prometido es deuda les traje la segunda parte de mi primera historia ("Veo en ti la luz") no es necesario leerla para quienes no sepan de que se trata, pero si se pasan por ahí porfis déjenme un comentario diciendo que les pareció (exacto, me encantan los comentarios jiji, claro que no superan al chocolate XDXD)**

**Como ven esta historia NO se llama "Veo en ti la luz parte 2", le cambiaré el título si veo que está a la altura (está a prueba XD), créanme, puedo ser demasiado exigente conmigo misma ¬¬. Ah! También aviso de que hago algunos comentarios sobre la serie de kung fu panda, espero que no los confunda.**

**Bueno, una última cosilla antes de comenzar, como me encanta probar cosas nuevas ^^ … esta historia es de más tipo aventura, pero romance y humor obviamente siguen siendo mis pilares primordiales, y ténganme un tantito de paciencia que estos primeros capis son para dar comienzo jeje, espero que lo disfruten y sinceramente espero no decepcionarlos (créanlo o no me estoy comiendo las uñas! XD)**

**Ah! Última cosilla y no digo nada más, esta historia está ambientada diez años después de la primera parte, con dos parejas conformadas (Tigresa y Po / Grulla y Víbora)**

**Sin más que decir además de que espero no cagarla (fue una palabra algo fuerte no? O.o XDXD) he aquí la historia…**

**disclaimer: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, pertenecen a dreamworks, no hago dinero con esto. Etc.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

El sudor empezó a resbalar por su rostro, pero sabía que las destartaladas y viejas paredes de aquel escudriñado lugar donde vivía no la detendrían con facilidad. La gran ventisca que la azotó amenazó con amedrentarla, dar vuelta atrás y volver a sus pasos para intentarlo una próxima vez, pero las imágenes de varios meses de intentos fallidos le ayudaron a ignorar el dolor de su quejumbrosa espalda lastimada. Con gran esfuerzo llegó hasta el otro lado del muro y se echó a correr a la velocidad máxima que le permitía su avejentado cuerpo. De lejos pudo escuchar el escándalo acompañado de los gritos de alerta. Ya se habían dado cuenta de su fuga, debía darse prisa si no quería que el lobo la atrapara.

Le echó un último vistazo a lo que había sido su prisión y con la lengua afuera le levantó la pezuña del medio.

Nadie la detendría ahora…

**CAPÍTULO 1… ANGELITOS.**

El alba asomó. Sus suaves rayos de incandescente fulgor acariciaron con suave delicadeza al pueblo del Valle de la Paz. La luz llegó atravesando hasta las más recónditos rincones de las casas iluminando todo en su interior, aunque como era de esperarse los suaves rayos del amanecer no despertaron a nadie. Era una mañana en la que uno disfrutaría de una exquisita y relajante naturaleza llena de paz si no fuera costoso levantarse de la cama habiendo posibilidad de dormir un par de horas más.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a un perezoso guerrero de blanco y negro, salir de su letargo tan cómodo y con el sutil canto de la mañana que avisaba la pronta llegada de la primavera. Sintió que nadie podría entender lo que era despertar tan cómodo… y ocultando un pequeño tesoro entre sus brazos. Fijó su vista hacia abajo. Allí estaba ella, al igual que la noche anterior, profundamente dormida.

Su mirada se enterneció y no se movió ni un ápice deleitándose con la hermosa guerrera que yacía a su lado acurrucada en su pecho. Era recibir una paz tan grande sentir el suave sonido de su pecho al subir y bajar paulatinamente a un ritmo lento... hipnotizante. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verla así puesto que no era de despertarse temprano en ningún momento. Su vista ahora se fijaba en su hermoso rostro, sus delicadas facciones que años de entrenamiento y feroces luchas jamás podrían arrebatarles, aquel pelaje tan delicado y suave, sus hilarantes y hermosos labios que procedían con locura en las más bellas noches de amor.

Se quedó prendido en sus preciosos labios, no podía entender como podían estar tan quietos o sin soltar un regaño en esos momentos. Po sonrió con ternura preguntándose en que momento había empezado a acariciarle la mejilla, surcando aquel colorido naranja con rayas negras, parecía tan frágil en aquellos momentos y aunque fuera un insulto para ella le enternecía desbordadamente.

-eres mi dueña corazón- susurró besándola suavemente en los labios disfrutando de tan pequeño y tan significativo detalle, cuidando de que Morfeo no la dejara escapar. Tomó una de sus patas abarcándola con cariño, aunque la tentación pudo más que él. -tengo manita no tengo manita...- empezó a canturrear Po mientras le pegaba con dos dedos que simulaban ser pies.-hya! Hyyya! Tatatata. piu piu- Ok, quizás eso de no querer despertarla no era del todo verdad.

Pero ya eran tantos los años de su fiel compañía. Pronto cumplirían diez años juntos, para él, la mejor década de su vida. La amaba. Dios sabía cuanto la amaba.

Dejó su pata a un costado sin soltarla, recorriendo por su cuerpo y su mente una vida llena de momentos. Desde que la vio de pequeña… a la niña más bonita que jamás hubiera visto y el kung fu. Que mezcla tan perfecta! Memoró su llegada al palacio de Jade y el trabajo que le había costado su amistad, y si que le había costado!

-aun no puedo creer que seas mi esposa- volvió a susurrar con los labios pegados en su frente.

El suave suspirar del viento exterior sobre la fresca hierba le trajo más memorias consigo, le incitó a seguir recordando.

Se remontó al tiempo en que eran amigos, amigos que se dieron su primer beso casual por el ensayo de una obra de teatro, casi no había dormido de la emoción agradeciendo al maestro Shifu por ello; de su segundo beso bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales en la misma noche que se confesaron su amor, las citas a escondidas del yugo de su estricto maestro que a la vez era su suegro. Brrr! Las discusiones y las tan ansiadas reconciliaciones.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al recordar a Shifu con un colapso nervioso al enterarse que sería abuelo.

Sus recuerdos empezaron a viajar de aquellas exuberantes noches pecadoras a cuando sostuvo su mano animándola a traer a sus hijos al mundo. Los más preciados regalos que ella le había otorgado, dos hijos con habilidades extraordinarias tanto en lucha como en la cocina.

Al momento que escuchó el primer llanto, aquel chirriante sonido acompañado con los quejidos maullantes de una cría felina, se había paralizado de la emoción. Solo con ver a la pequeña mini tigresa sintió su vida completa y llena de dicha; y cuando llegó el segundo unos momentos después... un pequeño panda. Por las artes del kung fu! Nadie se lo había esperado y para él fue otro ataque de alegría. Ni hablar cuando los vio en brazos de su madre. Lucía cansada, pero hermosa y alegre como siempre. Pudo sentir toda su vida pasar por delante, desde sus inicios en el restaurante y su largo camino para convertirse en un maestro del kung fu, en ese momento todo había valido la pena. Absolutamente todo.

Su historia de amor, su vida entera. Siempre temió perder todo aquello que significaba tanto para él. Nunca podría saber si alguna jugarreta del destino le jugaría en contra o viniera otro loco jugando a la guerra con armas peligrosas.

Un blando suspiro lo volvió a la realidad. Su esposa estaba ya despierta y le observaba.

-pasa algo?- preguntó Tigresa conociendo esa mirada preocupada. Po volvió a sentir paz viéndola con los ojitos semiabiertos intentando despertarse.

-nada cariño- susurró - solo pensaba en ti.-

-¿y que pensabas sobre mi?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa escabullándose en su rostro al ver que su esposo empezaba a besarle cariñosa y traviesamente el cuello mientras la atraía más a él… quizás demasiado cariñoso y travieso.

-siempre pienso que todas las mañanas te levantas tan hermosa, pero hoy… exageraste demasiado!- Tigresa solo rió y se apartó antes de que no pudiera escaparse nunca de ahí. Conocía de sobra lo que pasaría si no se alejaba pronto de aquel abrazo mimoso.

-es hora de empezar el día guerrero dragón- dijo Tigresa ya fuera de la cama.

-pero pastelito! faltan dos horas para que suene el gong!- se quejó arremetiéndose contra la sábana negándose a moverse.

-recuerdas que ayer llevaste a los niños a pasar todo el día en el restaurante de tu padre?- Tigresa empezó a cambiarse la ropa del día anterior tras el cambiador de papel chino instalado en la habitación. Llevarían años juntos, pero el pudor que sentía Tigresa nadie se lo quitaría. Al menos Po se sentía satisfecho recordando que al principio de estar juntos siempre se cambiaba en el baño. Pero la luz traicionera del dia enmarcó grácilmente su silueta femenina a través del fino papel. Po asomó sus ojos por encima de la sábana y su mente no pudo dejar de imaginar cosas como siempre. Después de todo no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas en la última semana, ya la extrañaba, la añoraba y sabía que no había nada mejor que comenzar con una buena mañana. Se fue levantando haciendo el menor ruido posible empleando todo lo que había aprendido esos largos años en el palacio de Jade.

-les gusta pasar tiempo con su abuelo, y la comida gratis- respondió a pequeños pasos.

-llegaron con sus estómagos llenos y cansados de correr todo el día seguramente-

-Ese era el sueño papá- Po aclaró su garganta imitando la voz de su padre - "_Quiero que me des nietos!... Quiero ver niños corriendo alegres por mi restaurante rodeándome, saltando, jugando y llamándome abuelo!_" Si, esas fueron sus palabras exactamente-

-se quedaron dormidos apenas llegaron y a esta hora ya deben estar despiertos- dijo aún detrás del cambiador, pero ya lista para un nuevo día. Sus grandes sentidos felinos no detectaron a cierto panda que la acechaba.

-y tu crees que están rompiendo algo o portándose mal mis angelitos?- dijo Po apareciendo por detrás de ella acorralándola contra la pared sin darle opción a escapar.

-angelitos?- Cuestionó Tigresa girando para verlo a la cara con una ceja levantada.

-angelitos-reafirmó.

-son iguales a ti- le acusó.

-mmm – sin recibir reclamo alguno Po fue complaciéndose con pequeños besos en el cuello de su amada atrayéndola hacia si.- son guapos?... inteligentes?... Increíblemente asombrosos?-

-mmmm me vuelven loca- cautiva de sus exigencias se dejó llevar de nuevo a la calidez de su lecho, pero… CRUSH!

La azucarada pareja se separó algo decepcionada, los niños ya habían roto algo… otra vez. Tigresa si tenía razón…

EN LA COCINA.

**-… **Se parecen tanto a su padre- dijo Mantis soltando un bostezo mientras observaba el progreso de dos jóvenes guerreros de ocho años de edad.

-listo?-

-todavía no lo encuentro. Ve más a la derecha… a tu otra derecha- decía una pequeña tigresa olfateando aquel lugar e intentó alcanzar un tarro que se encontraba al fondo de una alta alacena.

-tienes idea de cuánto pesas?- se quejó un pequeño panda que levantaba a su hermana sobre los hombros, pero después de pisar algo que ellos mismos habían tirado cayeron de bruces al piso, y el tarro junto con ellos.

-auh auh- se quejaron doloridos, pero sus rostros se iluminaron al ver que ese tarro contenía lo que por días habían estado buscando.

-las galletas del tio Mono!-

-no se porque siempre se salen con la suya- dijo Mantis feliz viendo a Lily dejar una pila de galletas frente a él pagando así el precio de su silencio.

-Rápido Shi, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Lily ayudando a levantarse a su hermano de un tirón.

-Tío Mono está aquiiií- canturreó un primate apareciendo por la puerta con los ojos rojos y un tic nervioso en uno de ellos. –Pasé casi toda la noche en vela esperando este momento!- dijo avanzando a paso firme y amenazante para luego dirigirse a Mantis - Y tú! no puedo creer que los estés ayudando para llevarte también mis galletas!-

-que galletas?- preguntó inocentemente Mantis, pero la pila de galletas a su espalda era más alta que él.

Mono se golpeó la cabeza y volvió a centrar toda su atención en los mellizos.

-muy bien pequeñas pulgas, suelten esas galletas y nadie saldrá herido!- advirtió con un dedo acusador.

- ya llevamos sesenta y cinco veces ganadas - alegó "Lily", una pequeña tigresa que era la viva imagen de su madre, excepto por sus ojos color verde jade y por el chaleco blanco que llevaba. Lily era el nombre que su padre, el Guerrero Dragón, le había escogido.

- solo queremos una galleta - dijo "Shifu", un pequeño panda que con sus pantalones color beige era el vivo retrato de su padre, excepto por sus colmillos, las garras felinas y por un gorrito rojo de lana que siempre llevaba consigo pegado fielmente a su cabeza. Shifu llevaba el mismo nombre que su abuelo por elección de su madre, la maestra Tigresa, aunque estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran "Shi"

Mono negó con la cabeza.

-me da igual, ya estoy cansado de encontrar siempre mi tarro vacío, saben desde hace cuánto no he visto más de tres galletas en él?- Los mellizos ignoraron la mirada psicópata que les regalaba su querido tio y se pusieron en posición de lucha para terminar con aquel problema de una vez, con una mirada cómplice asintieron. La estrategia era fácil, debían pasarse el tarro en zigzag hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina y salir corriendo como locos.

-preparado tio?- dijo Lily en posición de lucha.

-no perderé porque esta vez tengo un plan sorpresa esperándolos...- Hubo un breve momento de silencio y los mellizos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí confundidos. Mono repitió más fuerte.- dije que tengo un plan sorpresa esperándolos!... Grulla, Víbora! - Llamó – dónde están? dijeron que me ayudarían esta vez!-

-Ah si, aquí estamos!- dijo sin mucho ánimo Grulla apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina y levantando sus alas en pose de lucha, pero en seguida las bajó rendido - perdón por la tardanza, pero alguien despertó de muy mal humor-

-yo aún no puedo creer lo que hiciste anoche!- chilló Víbora apareciendo por la puerta.

-que pasó ahora?- preguntó Mono acomodándose al lado de sus sobrinos, quizás a punto de presenciar una nueva discusión. Era ya casi una costumbre verlos discutir. A pesar de estar tantos años juntos, en los últimos tiempos Grulla y Víbora parecían ser la mismísima reencarnación de Superman y Lex Luthor.

-Pues ayer en la noche…-

-how how! demasiada información!- alertó Mono señalando a los niños que miraban sonrientes con la curiosidad infantil plantada en sus rostros.

Víbora siguió.-ayer en la noche me enteré de que había recibido un mensaje urgente de mi padre y Grulla no me lo había dado. Debía partir ayer hasta allá para entregarle una estatuilla familiar que olvidó la última vez que estuvo aquí, la necesita para una ceremonia. Debo partir hasta allá-

-viva!- dijo Grulla sin un hilo de gracia y le mostró el mensaje enrollado a Víbora –mira, aquí tengo el mensaje y no dice en ninguna parte la palabra "urgente", solo dice "para la maestra Víbora de parte de su padre, el Gran Maestro Víbora". Y debo admitir la valentía de mi suegro al admitir por quien tiene de hija-

-no me provoques Grulla, tengo muchas ganas de estrangular a alguien-

-entonces te tocaría barrer toda la sala de entrenamiento- dijo Grulla ofreciéndole una escoba.-toma-

-olvídalo-

-wow!, una bruja que no quiere volar!- Víbora le lanzó un plato y Grulla estirando una cola utilizó el primer escudo que encontró… Mono.

-Pues déjame decirte algo pichón de cuervo…-

-oh no no no no. NOOOO!- Exclamó Mono con los ojos bien abiertos.

DESPUES DE QUINCE MINUTOS Y VARIOS PLATOS LANZADOS POR VÍBORA…

-ay mamá!- susurró Mantis adolorido por Mono.

Nadie podía entender como la discusión había pasado desde un simple problema con un mensaje a los ronquidos de Víbora por las noches o la vez que Grulla había discutido con su "querida" suegra. Reclamo tras reclamo a Víbora se le agotaba la paciencia. Mantis y los niños se habían sentado a comer galletas mientras apostaban cuantos chichones le quedarían a Mono.

-no puedo creer que no se le acaben los argumentos- dijo Tigresa asomando su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina.

-yo no puedo creer que los niños hayan encontrado las galletas de Mono, llevo una semana sin encontrarlas!- dijo Po orgulloso de sus "angelitos" y al igual que Tigresa asomando su cabeza.

Grulla estaba hasta el tope de frustración por tanta discusión llevada desde hace días y decidió terminarlo de una vez.

-Víbora, amor escucha- empezó cauteloso azotando sus alas de frustración sin darse cuenta del azotón que le dio a Mono – ya estoy cansado de tantas discusiones- Ella se le quedó mirando dudosa y una sonrisilla tramposa quiso salirse de costado, de pronto su enojo se había esfumado. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir mentalmente a Grulla menos Mono que lo estrangulaba en su interior– sabes que eres lo más importante para mi… yo, cruzaría el cielo entero por ti, nadaría todos los mares, cruzaría un desierto entero sin una gota de agua porque me importas. Verdaderamente ya no quiero pelear- dijo con la voz rendida.

Al ver la clara alegría de Víbora todo mundo se hubiera levantando otorgándole una medalla y varias felicitaciones a su amigo emplumado. Mono había podido liberarse al fin escabulléndose lo más lejos de él.

Víbora abrazó a su marido, estaba dispuesta a no volver a discutir con él después de tan dulces palabras - Bueno, que te parece si me acompañas hasta mi pueblo? debo entregar hoy esa estatuilla.-

-que va! Hace mucha calor!- Después de un silbido peligroso de una víbora enfadada, Grulla quedó tendido en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza mientras todos le daban el mismo golpe mentalmente. Po retrocedió unos pasos asustado viendo a Víbora avanzar hacia él, pero ella solo se llevó a rastras a su esposa que le pedía ayuda con la mirada.

"suerte copito de nieve!" le deseó.

-bbbrr, si que da miedo!- chilló Mono observando sus adoloridos y valientes brazos que habían atajado varios platos, no era una forma bonita de empezar la mañana.

-Ja! Yo no le tuve miedo- dijo orgulloso el más pequeño del grupo.

-claro, Mantis es muy valiente! Por cierto, linda mini armadura- dijo en tono de acuso.

-oh, gracias!, es que es para impresionar una chica- se defendió Mantis en pose sensual. -Caerá rendida – Yui, una hermosa pantera de conquistadora voz que estaba muy fuera del alcance de Mantis, exactamente eso era lo que más le atraía, que estaba fuera de su alcance, Mantis no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-si, claro. – la respuesta de Mono no pudo ser más sarcástica.

Po miró de un lado a otro inspeccionando cada rincón –donde están los niños?- se lamentó, ni siquiera les pudo dar los buenos días a sus angelitos, pero Mono enseguida lo había comprendido.

-mis galletas!- Salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro de dos escurridizos malandrines que lo llamaban tío.

**EN EL JARDÍN…**

-aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgh! No entiendo porque Grulla está tan cambiado, ya no lo reconozco! - se quejaba Víbora arrancando la hierba del piso. Tigresa solo la miraba confusa.

-no estoy muy segura de que exactamente Grulla sea el que esté cambiado- le respondió. Ella lo único que veía es que Grulla intentaba lidiar con el poco humor que ella tenía y que todos terminaban temblando del miedo por sus arrancones de furia.

-a que te refieres?-

- a que últimamente has estado un poco emmm- Tigresa escogió las palabras sabiamente por no usar "maniática esquizofrénica!" para su amiga - … desequilibrada emocionalmente, aunque por lo visto no te diste cuenta de ello-

-que! claro que no!- dijo con una clara vena amenazando aparecer en su frente. Tigresa puso mala cara y guardó lo demás que tenía para decir– yo no lo entiendo. Dime, como es que tú no tienes discusiones con Po. Cual es tu secreto?-

-secreto?- cuestionó Tigresa - Varias veces me contengo para no estrangular a ese panda, sobretodo cuando se le escapan frente a los demás los nombres que utiliza cuando estamos en la intimidad-

Víbora echó una pequeña risita.- Claro "pastelito". Pero nunca los he visto discutir, y un par de veces los he visto jugando como niños pequeños, eso no tiene precio- dijo casi con un resoplo y Tigresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse –y la última discusión que tuvieron fue porque Po quiso vestir a Lily con un hermoso vestido y adornos en el pelo- la felina no pudo evitar sonreír tras recordar quien había ganado esa discusión con artimañas hasta el punto que ella había usado algo parecido.

"canalla!" -supongo que será por que no tenemos tiempo para discutir. Desde el entrenamiento… y los niños! Los consentidos de mi padre- resopló Tigresa con una clara sonrisa.

-Te tocó unos angelitos con cola y tridentes amiga-

-Tienen la misma habilidad que su padre para meterse en problemas-

-eso los vuelve… -

-una bomba de tiempo que nunca para de dar una explosión tras otra.- ambas rieron dejando que la fresca brisa entrara en sus sentidos relajándolas.

-Al menos, no creo que se metan en algún nuevo problema, no por lo menos hasta el desayuno- Bromeó Víbora, pero en ese momento vieron desde el salón de los guerreros a los mellizos junto con Mono salir corriendo seguidos por varios espíritus. Víbora calculó en seguida el resultado… la vasija de los espíritus rota. En seguida se tapó los oídos.

-NIÑOS!- Gritó su amiga a todo pulmón

Tigresa los vio desaparecer y exhaló intentando recuperar la calma. Entonces se levantó.

-Debo arreglar aquella vasija… de nuevo.- Víbora echó una pequeña risita. Sus sobrinos eran los niños más adorables que había conocido, al igual que los más traviesos. Cuando ellos no estaban o iban a visitar a su abuelo al restaurante todo el palacio se llenaba de una paz y un silencio insoportable. Todos se habían acostumbrado ya a sus travesuras y a esa inusual alegría infantil que siempre recorría los pasillos del Palacio de Jade.

Después de tantos años ella siempre tuvo el deseo de tener hijos con Grulla, pero la posibilidad era un tanto difícil al ser de especies diferentes, había muchas parejas que no lograban tener hijos por esa cuestión, o tardaban años en lograrlo. Exactamente ese no había sido el caso de su amiga. Cuando todos se enteraron del embarazo de Tigresa no podían creerlo. Parecía un sueño increíble sentir las pequeñas pataditas desde su vientre, ni hablar de Po que estaba peor que un niño en navidad, y aunque algunos malhablados del pueblo dejaron en entredicho la fidelidad de Tigresa, se tragaron sus palabras al darse cuenta de que era la única en su especie en todo el pueblo y solo alabaron a Po como la figura varonil del pueblo.

"Machistas!"

Como le hubiera gustado compartir cosas así con Grulla. Debía admitir que siempre sintió una pequeña tristeza por ello.

Víbora se levantó del piso sacudiéndose el polvo. Esa mañana no estaba del mejor humor, tenía hambre, estaba enojada con Grulla y debía entregar a su padre esa dichosa estatuilla. Lo mejor sería relajarse un poco en el pueblo antes de partir.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL PALACIO DE JADE…**

-No deberíamos estar aquí, no deberíamos estar aquí- repetía Mono arrancando de su paso unas largas telarañas.

-los tios están peleando mucho últimamente, debemos buscar algo para reunirlos y que mejor que algo que un antiguo y misterioso artefacto? Quizás podríamos encontrar algo para que se reconcilien o para que la tía Víbora se vuelva un poco más dulce.- dijo Lily acercándose a una llamativa caja de ébano. Con una sonrisa sacó sus filosas garritas e intentó abrir el candado como su madre le había enseñado.

-además tu dijiste que un buen tío no deja hacer tonterías a sus sobrinos… solos. Así que ayúdanos y te devolveremos tus galletas-dijo el pequeño acomodándose su pequeño gorro colorado.

"malandrines!" pensó Mono mientras miraba desconfiado, mejor vigilarlos antes de que volvieran a hacer cosas desesperadas como pegar a Víbora y Grulla con pegamento para mantenerlos juntos. Genial idea! Había valido una tarde entera tratando de despegarlos y las discusiones entre ambos que no paraban le había dejado la cabeza aturdida por un buen par de horas.

-oigan niños, que les dijo su padre sobre esculcar las cosas en lugares como estos?-

-que si encontráramos tus galletas le lleváramos una parte- respondió el pequeño panda rebuscando entre grandes mesadas altas.

-Olvídenlo, que les dice su madre?-

-dice que alguien siempre debe vigilar. Pero nadie vendrá aquí, todos están ocupados- respondió Lily aun luchando con el candado. Mono rendido decidió ayudarlos. Sabía que los niños eran uña y mugre juntos, cuando alguna idea se les metía en la cabeza la cumplían a como dé lugar. Además no quería ver a Grulla aparecerse en su habitación nuevamente por que Víbora lo había echado.

-oye, que te parece el místico espejo del Ying y el Yang? Tendríamos una tía muy dulce- dijo Shifu acercándose a un armario grande cerrado, el mismo que una vez había separado a Po en dos partes, un Po bueno y el otro malo.

-y también una tía que nos obligue a hacerle masajes todo el tiempo. No sé si lo sepan, pero una vez su padre miró aquel espejo y se volvió en dos personas completamente diferentes- respondió Mono analizando la espada que tenía entre manos.- aunque el maestro dijo que si Po volviera a mirar el espejo tendría un efecto diferente-

-cool! Que efecto?- preguntó curioso el mini panda de gorrito rojo. Mono solo le respondió encogiendo sus hombros, no sabía la respuesta.

-Oigan, y si le amenazamos con esta espada? muajaja- preguntó Mono levantando una larga al ver la cara de los niños que no se convencían lo dejó de lado y se le ocurrió una idea. –donde están las piedras de transformación? Podríamos pedir disculpas aparentando ser ellos-

-El abuelo nos la quitó cuando pedimos caramelos en su nombre- respondió el pequeño.

-cierto-

Shi se acercó con curiosidad a la caja que su hermana intentaba abrir.-woooow, que es esto?- Preguntó cuando escuchó un "clik". Lily había logrado abrir el candado.

- ahora veremos-.

Mono también se acercó viendo sacar a sus sobrinos otra caja más pequeña y más bonita envuelta en telas de seda roja. Con sus delicados detalles y el hermoso tallado que llevaba parecía más importante que el mismísimo emperador, y esa caja más importante que el emperador estaba en las manos resbalosas de sus sobrinos!

-a ver dénmelo!- dijo Mono arrebatándoles la caja.

-tio Mono, que es eso?- preguntaron con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea niños. Nunca lo había visto, no parece tan antiguo… solo importante- Los tres observaron juntos la elegancia tan perfecta de esa caja e inspeccionaron su tallado, era una extraña imagen de una aldea envuelta por raíces negras que resaltaban por su espesa negrura. No estaba tan añejado ni maltratado por el tiempo, parecía llevar varios años de cuidado dentro de aquel lugar. Había una inscripción en la parte trasera…

"_La caja del maestro Yoshua. El que todo cambia, todo lo voltea, y a descabelladas cosas lleva"_

Mono lo intentó abrir, pero no pudo.

-otra cerradura que abrir?- preguntó incrédulo Shi, su hermana lo tomó y lo intentó abrir mil veces, pero no funcionó. De un momento a otro las peludas orejas de los mellizos se levantaron alertadas.

Mono los miró curioso a sabiendas del fino oído felino de sus sobrinos. –qué pasa?-

-parece que alguien atoró su cabeza en algo- dijo Lily algo confundida.

-y puede que vengan para acá! Debemos irnos!- alertó Shi algo asustado.

-me pregunto que tendrá adentro, quizás caramelos!- dijo ansiosa Lily. Pero lo dejó ahí. Ella era la más sensata de ambos hermanos, y la que siempre tenía las ideas… las buenas ideas. En realidad no tan buenas. No llegaron ni a la puerta cuando pequeños ruidos sonaron en el lugar, resaltando unas pequeñas palabras inentendibles. Había alguien cerca de ellos y ya podían verse más atareados que la cenicienta.

Shi no pudo evitar sentir que alguien había dicho su nombre… -"Shifu"-. Se giró rápidamente chocando contra una gran pila de cajas torpemente acomodadas, por su padre seguramente, y terminó cayendo todo el peso… sobre Mono.

-Auh auh!- Mono intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era muy pesado para él solo.- niños ayúdenme con esto-

-tranquilo tio, iremos por ayuda- dijo el pequeño corriendo a la salida.

-si, no te muevas de aquí.- Ambos niños desaparecieron por la puerta a toda velocidad.

"no volverán. Verdad?" se preguntó a si mismo Mono. "claro que no colega, pero hay algo bueno… encontré mis galletas!"

Mono abrazó con cariño a su pequeño tarro que había salido rodando de una de las cajas. No había sido tan malo después de todo.

"pff. Cajas!"

Finalmente todo se había tornado al silencio, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de que en el tallado de aquella misteriosa cajita que habían hallado, las raíces negras de su dibujo parecieron vibrar unos momentos.

* * *

**Y, que tal mi pequeño comienzo? Si gusto? Algo cursi el principio? Faltó algo? Me meto mucho con Mono? XD (Eso pienso cambiarlo ji) porfis porfis porfis dejame un review, y si no te gusto... emmm, pues también dejame un review XDXD, o consejos en lo que podría mejorar, si hay algo, cualquier cosilla que pueda molestar no dudes en contármela.**

**Emm, solo quería aclarar algo. Como ya ven, esta historia está ambientada con Po y Tigresa como una pareja conformada y con hijos, emmm no hay que aclarar que su relación va más allá de los besitos inocentes (de lo contrario no tendrían hijos XDXD). Y puede que en un futuro cambie a rating M, aun no lo decido. Cualquier cosa si hago una parte muy subida de tono pongo una señal de advertencia o lo subo aparte como oneshot. Y también quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto en este tema, bueno, es algo que todavía no decido. Y la idea va y viene a mi XD (no me deja dormir ¬¬) bueno, es solo una idea.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capi!**

**Ah! Si, casi se me olvida, "Tigress 96" me pediste ayuda para poder subir una historia en fanfiction (hace 3 meses una semana y dos días XD), es que no sabía como comunicarme con tigo y pues ahora lo dejo…. Y pues si subes alguna historia házmelo saber, por que mucho tiempo para entrar en fanfiction no tengo, pero hay una buena noticia… ya llegan la vacaciones! Y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo jijii.**

**Paso 1_ entrás a la página de Fanfiction y apretás en **_**"Sign up".**_**(arriba a la derecha)**

**Paso 2_ llenás tus datos (recuerda que la contraseña tiene que llevar por lo menos un número… ah! Y que tu Nick/username no sea repetido, de lo contrario tendrás que buscar otro).**

**Paso 3_te envían un mensaje a tu email para confirmarlo y entrás a tu nueva cuenta de fanfiction.**

**Paso 4_ entrás a tu cuenta de fanfiction. Apretás en "publish" y "Doc manager" y debes subir el documento donde escribiste la historia/capítulo. Lo buscas con "examinar" lo seleccionas y lo cargas con "submit document"**

**Paso 5_luego apretas en "new story" y aceptas haber leído las reglas de fanfiction (con gusto yo las leería si vinieran en español XD). Luego apretas de nuevo en "new story".**

**Paso 6_ escoges en que sector va la historia (en el sector de kung fu panda, obvio) y luego llenas los datos de tu historia y listo el pollo! **

**Emmm, creo que eso es todo, espero que haya sido completo. Quizás ya tengas tu cuenta, pero dejo los pasos por si alguien más quiere saber jejej. **

**Hasta el próximo capi**.


	2. La señora Yu

**Capi 2 up! **

**OK, primero, gracias por los comentarios! Y me pone feliz que el principipo haya sido tan bien aceptado ^^**

**Segundo, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir (y recién es el segundo capi XD) perdón por la leve tardanza! pero es que salvaje examen apareció (me fue bien ^^) y pues como los libros ya me miraban enojados los tuve que mimar un poco XD**

**Tercero, quiero decir que lei los comentarios, obvio XD, y creo que rating T es lo apropiado, hago escenas sugestivamente… emmm pues sugestivas XD pero no pienso hacer ninguna "explícita" (en un futuro quizás) pero pondré alarmas si es que llega a ser el caso jeje, pero de todos modos si alguien cree que deba cambiarlo a rating M sin ningún problema lo cambio ;D**

**Cuarto, disfrútenlo ^^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"La señora Yu"**

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS GUERREROS...**

A pasos ligeros y sintiendo pequeños ruidos cerca, un panda rojo de estatura mediana ingresó al sagrado Salón de los Guerreros advirtiendo la presencia de alguien, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al contemplar la escena, Tigresa levantaba del piso con ayuda de una palita los restos de una vasija rota.

-no creí que los mellizos fueran a causar problemas tan rápido- dijo el maestro Shifu llamando la atención de la felina que se enderezaba con un resoplido de fastidio.

-ya puede creerlo papá. ¿Tiene idea de donde está el pegamento?-

-creo que el pegamento se acabó cuando los mellizos intentaron... unir a sus tíos de una forma poco ortodoxa, muy poco ortodoxa- respondió sacando una pequeña carcajada silenciosa a su hija y alumna.

-Si al menos lo hubieran logrado no hubiera tenido que castigarlos- dijo divertida recordando a Grulla y Víbora pegados y discutiendo. Habían intentado más de mil maneras separarlos en un gran acto de valentía por los platos que volaban ¿de dónde habría sacado Víbora esa manía por lanzar platos? Mantis solo rogaba porque ya se callaran y dejaran de discutir.

- Los actos de los niños siempre demuestran su inocencia, solo quieren ver a sus tios juntos- concluyó comprensivamente el maestro mientras su hija asentía.

-Lo se, por eso no dije nada cuando Po les quitó el castigo a mis espaldas-la felina negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar recordar la facilidad con la que Po siempre sacaba a los niños de cada aprieto, eso era mimarlos demasiado. Pero el loco de su marido nunca dejaría a sus pequeños cachorros castigados, no con el adorable puchero que lograba doblegar al más firme, a veces incluso a ella… solo a veces.

-Bajaré al pueblo por un poco de pegamento y un par de asuntos. ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-¿y el entrenamiento?-

-descuida, mañana empezará un trabajo duro, además hoy lloverá. Los niños podrían agarrar un resfriado.- dijo Shifu cargando con un paraguas. Tigresa no entendió lo de la lluvia, era un espléndido y caluroso día que avisaba la pronta llegada de la primavera. Dejó los restos de la vasija a un lado siguiendo a su maestro y padre.

-¿está seguro de que lloverá? Es un hermoso día- dijo la maestra observando desde la puerta del salón el cielo despejado con un sol radiante. Aunque si el maestro Shifu decía que llovería, entonces debía ser precavida.

-mejor prevenir que lamentar-

-entonces traeré un paraguas- dijo Tigresa volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-aquí espero-

El maestro Shifu se quedó solo inhalando la paz del aromático silencio, aunque los quejidos de espíritus que querían volver a una vasija rota rompieron su encanto. Solo volvió a sonreír. Sus nietos, los pequeños guerreros del palacio de Jade eran suspicaces, enérgicos e iguales a su padre, o sea, un poco torpes.

Aunque debía admitir que Po, con la llegada de sus nietos, había madurado bastante. No era el mismo que había llegado al palacio. Un empujón y su caída al piso lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¡ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó un panda gigante corriendo sin rumbo con una olla trabada en la cabeza - ¡ups! creo que empujé un enano de jardín... ¿y si lo rompí? Ay no no ¡NO! ¡El maestro Shifu me matará!... da igual, diré que fue Grulla muajaja.- el panda frotó sus patas malévolamente y siguió corriendo sin rumbo, no sin antes darle un pisotón a su maestro estampillándolo contra el piso de piedra fría. Mantis y Grulla no se dieron ni cuenta cuando pisotearon una extraña alfombra marrón con cola y siguieron a Po para intentar ayudarlo.

Shifu retiró mentalmente todas sus palabras hacia la "madurez" de Po, pues estaba igual que siempre, o peor. Intentando no gritar furioso "¡PANDA!" se levantó dedicándose a sacudir el polvo de su ropa.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, los confusos y turbios sueños que lo asaltaban cada noche le indicaba que sus nietos pronto tendrían que enfrentarse a una prueba, la primera como guerreros de verdad y a pesar de su corta edad estaba seguro de que sabrían bien como arreglarse… casi seguro.

Solo tenía una duda por resolver… ¿De verdad Po pensaba que había enanos de jardín en el palacio?

**EN EL PUEBLO…**

Llevando un paraguas en la mano y con un andar relajado Tigresa caminaba por el pueblo respondiendo cordialmente a los saludos que recibía junto con su padre y maestro. Caminaron entre el gentío matutino del mercado hasta detenerse frente a un puesto con un par de clientes en él. Pronto el aroma a bollos de arroz caliente atraería su atención, estaban cerca del restaurante de su suegro, a pesar de ser tan temprano siempre había comida en ese lugar. Tigresa pensó que no sería mala idea ir a saludarlo.

-ve Tigresa, puede que alguien necesite tu ayuda en ese lugar- dijo Shifu presintiendo lo que quería hacer su hija.

"ayuda?" Tigresa pensó que últimamente su maestro se había puesto más misterioso que de costumbre pero solo le hizo una reverencia a su padre y se marchó.

El maestro Shifu también se retiró del puesto, había alguien que necesitaba ayuda también...

Tigresa llegó hasta el restaurante viendo a su segundo padre y suegro picar unas zanahorias a gran velocidad

-¡Hola hija!- exclamó alegremente el sr Ping abrazándola con cariño a la vez que le ajustaba un mandil a la cintura. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a saludar colocó como un perfecto malabarista varios platos sobre sus hombros, brazos y cabeza –lleva esto a las mesas dos, cinco y ocho- Tigresa susurró un quejido inentendible, ahora entendía lo de "ayuda", pues ella lo necesitaba –y no olvides que con una sonrisa se consiguen más clientes- dijo alegre el sr. Ping estirando la boca de su nuera en un intento de sonrisa, pero al ver los colmillos lo dejó –mejor no-

"si quiere más clientes debería bajar sus precios" se quejó para sus adentros llevando los platos a sus respectivos lugares descubriendo en la mesa ocho a Víbora.

-mmm, ¡huele delicioso!-

-¿tu pediste todo esto?- preguntó Tigresa sorprendida dejando varios platos frente a su amiga. Víbora no respondió y tomó el primer plato devorando con ansias los bollos de arroz con salsa de frijol.

Tigresa se sentó a su lado pidiendo que las palabras que esta mañana no había podido decirle a su amiga volvieran, verdaderamente estaba muy rara.

-Escucha Víbora…-

-¿si?- dijo con la boca llena pero sin dejar de comer.

-¿no crees que últimamente estás un poco… cambiada?-

-¡estoy perfecta!- dijo con una risueña y alegre sonrisa.

-pues yo pienso que has estado muy enojada últimamente, eso sin contar tus variadas discusiones con Grulla.- Víbora por primera vez sacó su cabeza del plato y la miró un tanto angustiada.

-sabes, lo he pensado- confesó algo triste- Creo que si he estado un poco agresiva con él, y no se por qué solamente con él- exclamó confundida limpiándose los restos de comida de la boca

-¿solamente con él?- cuestionó Tigresa - Mantis se negó rotundamente a pasar cerca de ti si no lleva puesta una armadura y ahora le digo a los niños que si no se portan bien los mandaré contigo y logro que se queden quietos. Al menos por unos momentos-

-ok, he estado un poco…-

-¿Un Poco?- cuestionó hasta notar la clara vena que se asomaba en la frente de su amiga. - de acuerdo, poco- se rindió procurando no volver a decir algo indebido por la mirada voraz que le echaba. Si era una buena nuera, debía callarse e impedir que su amiga iniciara una revolución lanzando platos en ese momento, y precisamente en ese lugar. Cruzada de brazos y notablemente molesta no dijo nada más.

-¿puedes traerme un par de platos más? todavía tengo hambre-

-¡en seguida te los llevaré!- canturreó el sr. Ping desde la cocina alegre con su clienta.

-y también veo que tu apetito aumentó considerablemente-

-Bueno, es que no sé que me pasa, siento que nadie me comprende. ¡Me siento muy sola y me da rabia ver que Grulla está más entretenido con su entrenamiento y su caligrafía!- dijo Víbora en tono molesto – si Grulla sigue así, me iré con el primer idiota que aparezca!-

En ese momento el sr. Ping apareció con aquel brillo especial en los ojos cuando huele un buen negocio. Con la voz más varonil que Tigresa haya escuchado jamás le ofreció a su amiga un plato con bombones de arroz.

-aquí tiene su comida pero cuidado que los bombones tengan envidia de su dulzura- dijo guiñándole el ojo, y como si fuera por arte de magia el sr. Ping sacó de bajo de una de sus alas un ramo de coloridas flores, la felina solo arqueó una ceja ante tal escena.

-que ojo celeste tan bonito tiene… y son dos! perfecta- le susurró, pero Víbora solo se centraba en la comida.

-¡SR. PING!- le reclamó Tigresa al ver que su suegro hacía un bochornoso intento de seducir a su amiga.

-sshh. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos clientes atraería con ella?- le susurró pícaramente a su nuera.

-pues al ritmo que está comiendo le dejará sin restaurante en dos días – le señaló viendo como Víbora devoraba con ansia y sin piedad los bombones de arroz que casi parecían tener vida y luchar por ella queriendo escapar de Víbora.

"¡pobres bomboncitos!" pensó el sr. Ping, pero valdría la pena si atraía más clientes con ella. Iba a actuar su segundo intento de galán, pero un cliente se levantó quejándose en voz alta.

-oigan, quien fue el idiota que le robó las flores a mi novia!- el sr. Ping mágicamente había desaparecido de ese lugar

-om ñom ñom! Esto está delicioso!- siguió una encandilada y feliz Víbora mientras seguía con su décimo plato, Tigresa solo le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-emm, como decía, Po piensa que estas poseída por algún espíritu desde que te da nauseas su sopa, Mono cree que quizás necesites algo más de meditación para controlarte-

-controlarme?- en ese preciso instante un pequeño conejito pasó saltando alegre canturreando una cancioncilla, lo que más resaltaba era su paleta roja de caramelo que agitaba de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando Tigresa se dio cuenta Víbora prácticamente echaba chispas por los ojos con su mirada y su cabeza yendo de arriba hacia abajo al ton de la cancioncilla, sin pensárselo dos veces agarró al pequeño conejo antes de que Víbora saltara sobre su paleta y lo apartó. –ve con tus padres.- le mandó mientras lo depositaba en el piso. El pequeño saltarín siguió andando igual de alegre hasta la mesa de sus padres.

- Víbora ¿que rayos tienes? Estabas a punto de saltarle, ¿verdad?- reclamó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna y se giró viendo a Víbora apoyada contra el respaldo de la mesa -Víbora… ¿estás llorando?- Recibió por respuesta lo que menos esperaba... pequeños ronquidos.

La movió un poco para despertarla con la delicadeza de un terremoto.

-Grulla no me grites!- exclamó Víbora con un sobresalto solo para ver a Tigresa cruzada de brazos delante de ella.

-Es todo! vamos ahora mismo con un doctor… y un terapeuta- Víbora asintió tragando saliva.

-de acuerdo, pero ya quita esa mirada escalofriante. Emmm, tienes dinero para pagar?-

-que ¡QUE! ¿Viniste a comer sin dinero? ¿AQUÍ?-

-¡quien viene a comer sin dinero! ¡Quien no me quiere pagar!- gritó el sr. Ping de muy mal humor.

-¿quién se cree esa rata emplumada?- Bufó Víbora decidida a darle su lección a ese ganso tacaño. Tigresa la sostuvo de la cola evitando que avanzara, pero no fue necesario el esfuerzo pues Víbora se refugió tras ella al observar el arma que había sacado el , el "cucharón". Si había algo más peligroso que aquel ganso ese era su cucharón, indiscutible ganador en cualquier discusión, incluyendo discusiones con el maestro Shifu.

-el olor estaba delicioso, no había pensado en el dinero al entrar aquí- susurró Víbora oculta detrás de su amiga.

-veré que puedo hacer- bufó la felina.

-Tigresa para mi no eres una amiga, ¡eres hermana de otra madre!- dijo abrazándola y plantando un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla - y eres la mejor- Tigresa ocultó su preocupación y molestia con una sonrisa mientras iba armando un rompecabezas importante con todas sus fichas. Antojos, nauseas, cansancio. Ya había encontrado la razón por la cual Víbora actuaba raro, ¡rayos! Estaba todo el tiempo frente a ella y no se había dado cuenta. ¡Ella podría estar sufriendo un grave cuadro de anemia!

Tigresa intentó calmar a su segundo padre y suegro por varios minutos, pero solo después de prometerle más nietos con los dedos cruzados tras la espalda pudo convencerlo de dejar ir a Víbora. Cuando ambas salieron las vistosas nubes negras empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, el maestro Shifu siempre tenía razón… una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba.

EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

-y si le pasó algo? Cómo pudiste dejarla sola?- le reclamó Grulla a Tigresa mientras sentía los rayos y las gotas de agua chocar trémulamente por todos lados.

-oye, mi tortolita no tiene la culpa!- se quejó Po al mismo momento que sentía rebotar un cuchara en su cabeza, lanzado por una felina muy seguramente.

-Me di la vuelta y ya no estaba- se excusó Tigresa sin darle mucha importancia.

-pero, ¿ y si salió hasta su pueblo? Bajo esta lluvia y con este frio!... ¿Creen que deba ir a buscarla?-

-¿pues no que estaban enojados?- Preguntó Mantis muy cómodo en la gorra roja de su sobrino esperando a que Po y Lily terminaran de preparar el almuerzo.

-¡Si! quiero decir no. Es que… ¡está muy loca! No sé que tiene. Pero estoy seguro de que me avisaría si decidiera partir a su pueblo. Necesito un pretexto para ir a buscarla o creerá que la estoy siguiendo y se enfadará-

-lleva a los niños y finge que los pierdes. ¡Nunca falla con las chicas!- Po y Tigresa en seguida giraron atónitos hacia Mantis y los pequeños echaron una risita.

-solo era una broma- dijo Mantis nervioso pero llegó la perfecta distracción a la mirada que le echaban. –miren, ¡aquí llegó!- exclamó viendo a Víbora entrando alegre con un paraguas tarareando la misma cancioncilla de aquel pequeño conejo del restaurante. Lucía llena de energía y espléndida.

-creo que se le fue el humor de zombie que busca cerebros- susurró Po a Lily que soltó una risita jocosa mientras ponía sal a la comida.

-¡hola a todo el mundo!- canturreó la recién llegada abrazándose a Grulla y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.-tenía muchas ganas de verte.-

-¡oh por dios! Estás enferma, eso no es normal en ti!- se preocupó Grulla tocándole la frente.

-luces de mejor humor- le señaló Tigresa

-¡me siento más viva que nunca!- gritó extasiada – fui hasta un puesto donde regalaban manzanas acarameladas por la lluvia, pero un cretino me empujó intentando llevárselas. ¡Entonces lo golpeé con su propio paraguas! Mmmmm- saboreó –las manzanas estaban deliciosas!-a todos les saltaron los ojos viendo lo que alguna vez fue una dulce, tranquila y apacible Víbora. El mismísimo silencio hizo su aparición en escena.

Tigresa se quedó aun más atónita al reconocer el paraguas que llevaba, pero no dijo nada porque en ese momento el maestro Shifu entró chorreando agua por todos lados, se le notaba sumamente molesto.

-Maestro!- se alarmaron todos menos la felina que se golpeaba la cabeza.

-abuelo!, quien te atacó?- Dijo el pequeño panda observando a su abuelo que parecía haber enfrentado un tsunami.

- sin querer empujé a una loca y me atacó en el mercado. Se llevó las manzanas que traía!-el maestro recuperó la calma y suspiró -También se llevó mi paraguas, no pude ver quien era- En ese momento a todos se les cayó la cara. Mientras la mayoría se tapaba la boca por la sorpresa y Víbora tiraba el paraguas a un costado imitando la cara de sus sobrinos cuando rompían algo.- ¡agh!, no importa, alumnos escuchen, encontré una vieja amiga en el pueblo, se establecerá aquí por unos días.-

-¿una amiga?- preguntó entre alarmada y curiosa la mini tigresa dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano y luego a su abuelo.- ¿cuántos años tiene?-

- es mayor que yo- Ambos niños abrieron grandes sus verdes ojos sabiendo lo que significaba, interminables horas de pellizcos en los peludos cachetes. No sería nada bonito.

-¿donde está ahora?- preguntó Tigresa.

-oh, la señora Yu está descansando en una de las habitaciones, tuvo un viaje muy largo y tenía la espalda muy adolorida. Permití que tomara algo de tu ropa, espero que no te moleste-

-por supuesto que no, no se preocupe-

-bien, la conocerán mañana- El maestro Shifu dejó un pote de pegamento en la mesa y luego se retiró.

De a poco las miradas se fueron centrando en Víbora, definitivamente estaba rara, debían decir algo, pero nadie quería mandarse a la horca por si solos así que le echaron a Grulla las miradas de pena, comprensión mientras varios pensamientos surcaban en aquel lugar.

"tu turno hermano" "¡buena suerte!" "si mueres me quedaré con tus cuchillas" "no hagas ruido, no hagas ruido que ya estás cerca de la olla de comida"

-víbora solo te haré un par de preguntas. Dime por que llegaste tan tarde y no me avisaste- empezó Grulla con tono molesto.

-¿estabas preocupado por mí?-

- tenía miedo de que la lluvia te derritiera y me tocara lavar los platos- respondió aun molesto por la discusión y el golpe que había recibido en la mañana, su chichón aún era muy visible. Ella no respondió, pero no pudo reprimir un leve silbido que salió de su garganta, estaba molesta, el hecho de que todos la miraran de esa forma no le agradaba nada.

Con el ambiente cargada de tensión por aquel peligroso silbido Mantis fue colocándose su mini armadura forjada en acero olvidándose del contenido de la olla, los niños se colocaban detrás de su madre y Po detrás de los niños. Todos sabían que un silbido de víbora significaba peligro.

Tigresa avanzó un paso para intervenir.

-¡Tigri NO! Podría ser contagioso- Tigresa solo entornó los ojos ante el comentario de su marido, pero en el momento que iba a hablar, Grulla la detuvo con una mirada. Le tocaba a él hacerlo.

-Víbora, ¿te das cuenta de que golpeaste a tu maestro?- le dijo Grulla en tono tajante, pero ella siguió sin escucharle y empezó a olfatear.

-¿la comida está lista?- preguntó con un repentino brillo en los ojos. Todos casi se caen para atrás al verla recobrar el buen humor en un segundo y se limpiaron el sudor de la frente. Grulla solo se frotaba la cabeza frustrado rogando porque Víbora pronto se diera cuenta de su estado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que estaba igual a Tigresa cuando estaba esperando a sus mellizos? Simplemente estaba embarazada –por cierto… donde está Mono?- los verdes ojos de dos cachorros se abrieron de par en par ante el comentario de su tía, pues en algún recóndito lugar del palacio un simio se encontraba marcando con sus dedos en el polvoriento piso la cantidad de horas que ya estaba allí atrapado. Miró la gran pila de cajas acumulada encima de él. "ser tio será bonito decían…"

Después de eso las horas de aquella tarde transcurrieron con rapidez con el cielo ya marcando el declinar del día.

Ya había llegado la hora de dormir en cuestión de escasos momentos, y una madre empezó a cantar una canción de cuna a sus pequeños cachorros. La dulce voz de Tigresa iluminaba el lugar como el retintineo de la suave luz de la vela en la habitación. Siguió cantando viendo a sus pequeños arremolinarse bajo la sábana para abrazarse más a ella. Era curioso para ella el canto, pues nunca se le habría ocurrido por si sola entonar una sola nota, pero tras ella había un panda que le enseñaba a cantar las más dulces nanas que conocía para dormir a sus cachorros, y debía admitir que después de tantos años de práctica habían dado excelentes resultados… dos cachorros firmemente dormidos. Se sintió complacida y una media sonrisa se le escapó, normalmente después de una canción de cuna ambos peleaban fieramente por mantener sus ojitos abiertos en una interminable lucha por mantenerse despiertos, pero esta vez había ganado muy fácilmente.

Aunque el día de por si, había sido cansador. Cuando la lluvia había cedido un poco y después de una milagrosa y pacífica conversación, Víbora había aceptado que Grulla la llevara hasta su pueblo mientras los niños se dedicaban a jugar con sus tios Mantis y Mono. Al verse libres por unos momentos, ella junto con su marido se habían dedicado a un entrenamiento que terminó en una furtiva e interesante lucha. El panda mejoraba día a día aún más, pero ella sabía defender bien entre cada patada y golpe todo lo que había aprendido todos esos años, pero poco faltaba para que el Guerrero Dragón la derribara en un mínimo descuido, el bien sabía cuales exactamente eran sus puntos débiles. No sabía por qué, pero su mejor técnica en ese momento fue la provocación, la provocación de un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un ronroneo que había nacido en aquel momento de ella. Fue un despiste que aprovechó para tumbarlo en el piso y ella solo se había burlado de la distracción que ella misma había provocado. Pero Po le había advertido que se preparará por que no volvería a suceder. Se había equivocado.

La lucha continuó, poco tardaría el momento en que la entrometida picardía se interpusiera entre ellos, llevando de a poco a reemplazar los puños por caricias, tras los esquives fueron llegando a los apetitosos y cautivantes besos, pero fueron más las mimosas e insinuantes palabras al oído lo que les hizo rendirse a ambos.

Débiles ambos.

Ninguno tuco noción de como inseparables por un beso y a pasos atarantados habían terminado en la intimidad de un armario.

El exquisito sabor de la oscuridad sobre ellos junto con la falta que se tenían el uno al otro, espléndidamente perfecto. Hasta que un pequeño insecto los interrumpió asustado de no querer sufrir un trauma emocional. En seguida los niños los encontraron por el escándalo y tuvieron que sumarse al juego de "buscar a Mantis". ¡Por qué simplemente no podían tener un poco de intimidad! ¿Acaso era tanto pedir? Para el Palacio de Jade parecía que si.

El suave ronroneo de su pequeña copia la volvió a la realidad llamando su atención y fijó su vista hacia sus dos cachorros pudiendo sentir el eco de sus risas infantiles resonar de fondo. Era simplemente extraordinaria la mezcla entre ella y su esposo, el hombre al que amaba.

A veces sentía que todo podía ser parte de un sueño, que pronto despertaría. Pero allí estaba su realidad, durmiendo entre sus brazos. Repasó sus dedos entre sus suaves cabezas jugando con su pelaje, meneando sus dedos entre el aroma a cachorro que empezaba a acariciarle la nariz. Entre sus caricias maternas un segundo ronroneo apareció, no provenía de ella sino del pequeño Shifu… su pequeño panda también ronroneaba.

Se acomodó aún más deleitándose del pequeño coro de sus cachorros.

-mami cántala otra vez- susurró el pequeño interrumpiendo el ronroneo – tienes una voz preciosa. auh!- Lily por debajo de la sábana lo había pellizcado y Tigresa supo que planeaban algo. Sabía que era demasiada suerte que se durmieran tan rápido.

De un momento a otro tres pares de orejas con dotes felinas se levantaron poniendo atención al crujido de las maderas del piso. Había alguien frente a su puerta, pero fue desapareciendo por los pasillos entre los molestos crujidos de las maderas.

-quien era?- susurró Lily sin ningún atisbo de cansancio en su voz.

- acomódense niños, ahora vuelvo- dijo Tigresa dando un suave beso en la cabeza a cada uno. – y pórtense bien-

-si mami- dijeron al unísono cruzando los dedos por debajo de la frazada, si había algo que detestaban era romper promesas.

Cinco minutos después Tigresa regresaba algo confundida, había encontrado huellas frescas que no pertenecía a nadie del palacio de Jade y terminaba frente a una de las habitaciones. Los adornos plateados de aquella puerta le llamaron la atención, eran cucharas.

Verdaderamente extraño.

Luego volvió a la habitación de los mellizos que ya estaban siendo arropados por su padre, les contaba una de sus clásicas aventuras de un poderoso mago que intentaba atacar el Valle de la Paz y él era el héroe de la historia. Se rió en silencio por su destreza, su marido iba saltando de un lado a otro relatando su historia como todo un experto.

Se relajó sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación escuchando la historia, aunque sus hijos, sus pequeños "angelitos" notaron en seguida su presencia. Notó como sus ojitos destellaron picardía y soltaron pequeñas risitas. ¡Como adoraba la jocosa risita de ambos!

-oigan, de que tanto se ríen? Ahora viene la parte en que el poderoso mago Muntú…-

-podrías repetir la parte en que los guerreros ya no pudieron luchar?- preguntó el pequeño Shifu.

-¡Sí! ¡La parte en que aparece mamá y apareces tu para salvar a todos!- pidió Lily.

-ok! Ok!- Po aceptó sin poder negarse ante sus cachorros y esa miradita que siempre le conquistaba.- Entonces Grulla y Víbora habían sido raptados por el misterioso mago Muntú, y el maestro Mono dijo valeroso "yo iré por ellos! Quien me sigue?" Pero lo que en realidad quería era recuperar su tarro de galletas... Nadie ya tenía fuerzas para luchar, Mantis tenía dolor de muelas!, al maestro Shifu le dolía el ciático!…- relataba Po teatralizando pasos rengos mientras se sostenía la espalda, a cada locura de su padre los niños reían más fuerte y a Tigresa también se le escapaban risas, pero Po no se dio cuenta de ella y siguió. - … y la maestra Tigresa no podía, pues tenía miedo de romperse una uña….-

-¿y que decía mamá?- Preguntó pícaramente Shifu entre más risitas viendo a su madre con las manos en la cadera y con mala cara detrás de Po.

-Si, decía "ay no quiero ir, ¡se me van a romper las uñas!"- dijo Po con voz de niña agitando su pata en el aire.

-¿Y que más pasó con mami?-preguntó Lily entre más risitas.

-¡Oh, si! También dijo "miau miau esta lluvia no me agrada miau" ¡auh auh ah!. ¡Espera cuchi cuchi, no es lo que piensas!- dijo Po mientras Tigresa le sostenía de una oreja. Los niños se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras veían a su madre apagar la luz de la vela con un soplido aun sin soltar a su padre.

-buenas noches niños- les dijo dedicando una dulce mirada -Duerman bien. Mañana practicaremos uno de los golpes secretos–

-¡Bárbaro! ¡Buenas noches mami!- dijeron los niños casi a coro. Tigresa les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno volviendo a sentir el suave olor a cachorro que desprendían sus angelitos, nunca lo olvidaría. Luego se llevó a su querido esposo.

-auh auh, ¡dulces sueños niños!- gritó Po desde afuera. Los niños se quedaron en la oscuridad de su habitación riendo, pensando que tenían al papá más gracioso del mundo y a la mamá más dulce.

-sigo vivo?- preguntó Po dentro de su habitación viendo a su "pastelito" frente a él y con mala cara. ¿Cuántas incalculables veces habría tenido que enfrentar esa mirada? Ya se le cruzaba por la mente mil ideas para ponerla de buen humor.

-con que otra vez el cuento del rescate de las galletas ¿verdad?-

-¡Nah! Solo algo de aquel poderoso mago y un poco…. ¿Estás enojada?-

-¡no que va! Miau- dijo sin ninguna señal de humor y cruzada de brazos.

-¡how how how!, yo sé como puedo volverte a hacerte sonreír mi poderosa guerrera- dijo Po abrazándola y besándole suavemente en la frente, aunque ella seguía con el mismo rostro enojado y de brazos cruzados.-déjame decirte que…-

-contarás otra historia de magos y guerreros? No gracias, tus historias no tienen nada de…- Tigresa no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la boca de su marido aprisionó sus labios… de forma dulce, sensual, sutilmente lento y con un indiscutible sabor a chocolate, lo que lo hizo más exquisito aun. Le correspondió el beso de manera formal, un tanto seca, sin demostrar cuanto lo extrañaba, sin mostrar la debilidad que sentía por él y por el tiempo que no llevaban un momento juntos como pareja. Aunque le fascinaba ver como él hacía todo lo posible por conquistarla, cuanto lucharía por ella si se lo proponía. Pero quizá no resistiría mucho pues al igual que el día de hoy, en toda la semana habían sido interrumpidos varias veces por detestables sorpresas. Ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que…

-…te extraño- susurró Po interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañera y entendiendo a la perfección aquel juego. Debía conquistarla, seducirla. Le divertía bastante ver hasta que punto su espíritu nato de guerrera la hacía resistir, quería saber hasta que punto diría "basta" acabando pronto con su dulce tortura al sentir la armonía de sus cuerpos compartiéndose. Así que dejó a sus manos la libertad para vagar por su cintura y espalda estrechándola contra él sin decoro alguno.

-mmm, que te parece si esta noche nos portamos mal?- le susurró sugestivamente estrechándola más queriendo llegar a sus labios, pero su indomable mujer giró su rostro obligando al panda a cambiar de dirección, poco le importó pues tenía más acceso a otros lugares. Hundió su rostro contra su cuello, inhalando aquel embriagador y sutil aroma de hembra, deseando apreciar bajo su barbilla el suave pelaje de un hombro desnudo. Verdaderamente la necesitaba y no sabría si podría soportar mucho el juego, y lo peor de todo era que ella parecía seguir renuente.

-no gracias- se forzó a decir Tigresa recuperando la compostura que su interior rogaba perder en aquellos brazos. Sus palabras, su tacto y sobretodo que la callaran con un beso era su punto débil, Po lo sabía a la perfección, ¡el muy pícaro!

-oh vamos, tengo un par de velas con aroma a mieeel- canturreó Po.

-¿velas?... quiero decir… no, y ya debemos dormir- dijo Tigresa deshaciéndose finalmente del abrazo y acercándose a su armario para sacar una toalla. Po pudo notar un destello de brillo en sus ojos, algo que conocía a la perfección, la gloriosa rendición – pero antes de dormir, tenemos que bañarnos- dijo en tono lento mientras salía sonriente de la habitación.- ¡y trae las velas!-

-miau- susurró Po con una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a ir por las velas.

-¡papá! ¡papá!- entraron ambos niños algo alarmados.

-¡aaaaaargh!, ¡niños, pequeños retoños! ¡mis pequeñas alegrías!- se contuvo a decir Po algo nervioso para no mandarlos a dormir al estilo que lo manda a dormir su suegro. "¡¿Es que acaso los padres no tienen derecho a tiempo libre!?" se quejó mentalmente -¿por qué no van a jugar con sus tíos o con el abuelo? estoy seguro que tiene alguna historia nueva que los va a volver locos!-les dijo cómplice - Muy bien, ahora yo tengo que ir con su madre- Se apresuró a salir pero cuatro pequeños brazos lo detuvieron y bajó sus hombros rendidos.

"Tendría que haber leyes contra el maltrato a los padres…"

-Papá tienes que venir, ¡hay un monstruo en el armario!- dijeron casi en conjunto.

-¿Qué? Seguro que es Mantis-

-¡pero hace ruidos horribles y toscos!-

-¡ese es Mantis!- Pero Po no pudo deshacerse fácilmente de los niños, así que fue a inspeccionar a ese "monstruo".

"¡Mantis me las pagarás!"

Veinte minutos después…

-Po ¿dónde estás?- Preguntaba una frustrada Tigresa mientras buscaba a su marido después de una larga espera en la ducha en la que ya se había aseado. Resopló fastidiada mientras los ruidos de "hyaa!" y más golpes la habían llevado hasta al cuarto de los mellizos. Allí estaba su querido esposo golpeando con un barrote lo que alguna vez había sido un armario. Y sus hijos animándolo.

-¡toma eso monstruo! ¡Tu abuela me asusta más!-

-ejem ejem-

-Mamá Mamá ¡Papá le dio su merecido a un monstruo!- dijo el pequeño de gorrito rojo alegre.

-¡Si, y protegió a las figuras de acción!- apoyó Lily. Po sonrió altivo mientras su ego paterno crecía a borbotones con tantos halagos.

"¿las figuras de acción? tan típico de Po" pensó la felina. "¿Así que todo este lio era por un monstruo?" En ese momento se planteó muy seriamente hablar con Mono y Mantis respecto a las historias de terror que le contaban a sus hijos, pero unos fuertes y estruendosos ruidos resonaron en el lugar.

-¿qué son esos ruidos?- preguntó curiosa y divertida a la vez que vio a los niños ocultarse tras de ella, y Po detrás de los niños.

-¡es el monstruo!- susurró uno.

-¡cielo no te rías! De verdad hay un monstruo- Definitivamente iba a hablar con Mono y Mantis por asustar también a su marido con sus historias de miedo.

Resignada decidió a investigar con dos niños atrás de ella mientras Po giraba de un lado a otro en poses de kung fu atento por todos lados mientras avanzaba. Efectivamente había algo raro, pero no era en el armario, ni en la habitación de sus hijos. Era un ruido ensordecedor y tosco. Salió seguida de su familia por los pasillos hasta aquel ruido y encontró frente a la habitación con adornos plateados a sus compañeros, menos a Víbora y Grulla que seguían de viaje.

Mono señaló con un dedo estupefacto – La señora Yu ronca más fuerte que Mantis- susurró para recibir una mini mirada enfadada.

-bien, esta noche dormiremos con ustedes- sentenció Lily a sus padres que suspiraban derrotados, la intimidad y el ser padres parecía no mezclarse bien. Aunque eso ya lo sabían de sobra.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Po caminaba por los pasillos viendo a su alrededor la imagen del caos, todo el pasillo estaba patas arriba. La inconfundible evidencia de que sus pequeños angelitos habían provocado estragos. Bueno, en realidad no era la gran cosa, solo un poco de desorden... y varias cosas rotas. ¿Pero de donde rayos sacaban tantas energías? Su querida esposa estaría muy molesta.

Empezó a repasar en su mente la lista de como evitar el castigo de los niños. No podía soportar verlos tristes, y él los comprendía a la perfección. La torpeza y el causar problemas parecían ser hereditarios.

Cruzó la puerta de la cocina y encontró a todos reunidos. "reto múltiple?" él también sabía lo que era eso.

-¡Po, nos robaron!- lo alarmó Tigresa.

-¡QUE!.- casi gritó para luego abalanzar sus manos hacia los estantes.

-si los del consejo de maestros se enteran de esto nos colgarán del cuello- dijo Grulla recién llegado de su viaje junto con Víbora mientras revisaba el lugar.- ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?-

-¡OH NO! Se llevaron las golosinas?- preguntó Po sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

-se llevaron todos los artefactos de plata, cadenas, anillos, cubiertos- le informó su esposa mirando su anillo de oro y sintiéndose aliviada a la vez.

-¿pero las golosinas están bien?-

-¡Po!- se quejó la felina.

-¡QUE LAS GOLOSINAS MUJER!-

-¿cómo dijiste?-

– No dije nada amorcito-

-¡aquí están papá!- dijeron los mellizos abrazando varios paquetes como si fueran esponjosas almohadas. Po suspiró aliviado.

-¿están seguros de que no fueron los mellizos?-preguntó Víbora con tono acusador.

-¿por qué siempre piensan que fuimos nosotros? Quizás un jarrón antiguo y las...- Lily le tapó la boca en seguida a su hermano mientras su madre los miraba con una ceja levantada. Ambos mostraron una espléndida sonrisa inocente. En ese momento entró Mantis igual de sorprendido por todo el desorden y miró con compasión a los niños presintiendo el castigo que les pondría el maestro, serían sus queridos nietos, pero también eran sus alumnos.

-¡que no fuimos nosotros!- chillaron ambos viendo la mirada de su tio.- ¡fue un ladrón!-

Mantis se sorprendió - ¿nos robaron?... ¿y las golosinas también?-

-no sabemos como entraron, solo sabemos que le interesaba todo lo que era de plata y… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ese ladrón se llevó todas mis galletas!- instintivamente Po, los mellizos y Mantis se percataron de que no haya restos de migaja en sus ropas, pero nadie les prestó atención por el retintineo que escucharon en la puerta.

Alguien a espaldas a ellos pegaba en la puerta unas cuantos utensilios de plata. Cuando giró todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ante la adorable figura de una viejecita de mirada dulce con un lunar grande en la mejilla. Era una anciana cabra de cuernos muy grandes enroscados como si fueran grandes orejas y muy baja de estatura. Lo más extraño de todo era verla vestida con las mismas ropas de Tigresa.

-Buenos días- habló la destartalada voz de una anciana. La imagen y la voz de aquella señora no iban para nada juntas.

-buenos días señora.- Se animó primero Grulla – emm, que está haciendo con esas cosas?-

-¿qué?- la viejecita agarró su oreja con sorna.- habla más alto niño que ya soy mayor y no tengo mucho oído!-

-¡Buenos días señora, pero que está haciendo con esas cosas!- repitió más fuerte amplificando su voz con ayuda de sus alas

-No hace falta que me chille- se quejó, Grulla solo prestó atención a la amenazadora cuchara colgando en la pata de aquella anciana. Por alguna extraña razón eso le había recordado al sr. Ping y decidió tomar espacio– espero que no les moleste que haya tomado prestado todo esto… son para evitar que las orejas del lobo se levanten- susurró lo último en tono misterioso volviendo su atención hacia la puerta y los objetos que colgaba en ella.

-entonces… pidió permiso al maestro Shifu para tomar estas cosas?- preguntó Tigresa.

-tomar prestado, caer en mis manos. ¡Nah! No hay mucha diferencia señorita- dijo sin siquiera prestarle atención a una felina evidentemente descontenta con aquella respuesta.

En ese momento entró el maestro Shifu, también algo incómodo por todo el desorden.

-Alumnos, les presento a la señora Yu. Ella solía trabajar aquí hace muchos años. Es una querida amiga. El asilo donde vive está pasando por unas reformas…-

"¿asilo? ¿Pasar reformas? claaaaaaro" Pensó para sus adentros la señora Yu.

-…y no tenía donde quedarse. Se quedará con nosotros el tiempo que necesite-

-¡me parece genial!- dijo Po optimista viendo a una adorable anciana que seguramente tejería suéteres, guantes y contaba historias interesantes - Oiga abuelita…- la "abuelita" pegó un gran cucharonazo en la cabeza del panda. Grulla tenía razón, se parecía al sr. Ping y su cucharón.

-¡no soy tan vieja!- se quejó dando toscos pasitos hacia Po, observándole fijamente a los ojos para la incomodidad del panda. Acercándose más y más casi sintiendo que inspeccionaban su alma.

"¡si no te mueves no te hará daño!"

– no pienso hacerte ningún suéter si es lo que estás pensando- dijo y luego se acercó a Víbora y Grulla.

-mucho gusto señora- dijo Víbora un tanto desconfiada ante la perspicaz mirada que le regalaban.

-Shifu me dijo que ustedes eran pareja- ellos asintieron mientras los evaluaba de arriba abajo para luego regalarles una sonrisa.- ¡son una hermosa pareja!-

"¡que ensueño de abuelita!" pensó Víbora alegre con su estadía.

-con razón tantas peleas, en mis tiempos las chicas no iban mostrando tanta carne. Mmm, además esta niña debería ponerse a dieta- pensó la señora para darse cuenta por la mandíbula caída de Víbora que no había usado exactamente la voz del pensamiento. Poco le importó cuando su mirada captó casi a cámara lenta el cerrar y abrir de unos preciosos ojitos celestes, una sexy cola dorada serpenteando en el aire y un dedo buscador de tesoros enterrado en una naricilla negra. ¡Verdaderamente encantador!

- oigan. ¿Quién es ese joven tan bien parecido?- Preguntó completamente encandilada con Mono que empezó a retroceder buscando con sus ojos desesperadamente la salida. Todo mundo lo empujó hacia adelante.

-¡él es Mono!- casi gritaron todos.

-bueno, familiarícense- les ordenó el maestro Shifu y salió casi escapando de aquel lugar. Aquella vieja amiga no había cambiado en nada, absolutamente en nada, y aunque puede que ella tuviera bastantes cosas que ver con aquellas visiones que tenía cada noche decidió marcharse antes de acabar mal.

-mmm, a ti si te hago un suéter- dijo aferrándose al brazo de un primate

"no hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual" se repetía Mono sintiendo demasiado cariñosa a esa anciana.

-señora, mire, le presento a Tigresa, ella es la hija del maestro Shifu!- dijo Mono para ver si Tigresa lograba atraerla más que su brazo. La atención de la viejecita se posó sobre la felina.

-¡oh! mucho gusto señorita Tigresa- dijo sin soltar aun a Mono que suspiraba resignado.

-soy la señora Tigresa- rectificó la felina.

-¿señora? ¿En serio tienes esposo? ¿Acaso es ciego? Dime, ¿por qué vistes como un muchacho?- preguntó mientras el silencio contemplaba la escena viendo a una ancianita en peligro de extinción. La señora Yu no le dio mucha importancia, aquella habilidad de decir lo que pensaba siempre le había traído problemas.-cuando el maestro Shifu me dijo que esta era tu ropa no podía creerlo, pero como siempre me gustó la costura pensé que tal vez para una tigresa como usted debería tener algo más variado de ropa. Así que tomé uno de sus trajes y se lo reformé, luego se lo llevaré, lo dejé en mi habitación mmmm, no, espera, lo dejé en…- un silencio paciente se formó en ese lugar -…no me acuerdo, es que a veces se me nubla la mente- le dijo sonriente mientras pequeñas contracciones se asomaban en la oreja de Tigresa.

-no se preocupe, no será necesario- refunfuñó de brazos cruzados. A todos se les cortó la respiración esperando que la señora ya callara al ver los claros espasmos en la cola de Tigresa junto con los leves temblores de sus bigotes. Ella no estaba molesta. ¡Estaba furiosa! y ellos eran los únicos afectados por su mal humor.

Pero aunque a veces se olvidará cosas y se nublara su mente, a la señora Yu no se le escapó dos pequeños y adorables niños con las mejillas más esponjosas que había visto –¡oigan niños! ¡Vengan con la abuelita! Y traigan esas suaves mejillitas – El piso de firme roble y las pequeñas moscas de aquel lugar fueron tan interesantes en esos momentos para dos niños ensordecidos, pero la ancianita tenía un "as" bajo la manga.-Niños. Un caramelo al que me bese primero-

-¡Te quiero mucho abuelita!- saltó Víbora recibiendo a cambio de un beso en una arrugada mejilla un caramelo, olvidándose del molesto comentario que había hecho sobre su peso. –gracias!- dijo feliz recibiendo una espléndida sonrisa de la viejecita, una adorable sonrisa… ¡y hasta le faltaban dos dientes!

Pero la alegría no duró mucho para Víbora observando las pequeñas manchas verdes en su caramelo junto con su indescriptible olor.

-¿alguien más quiere una golosina?- preguntó la señora Yu sacando varios caramelos igual al anterior.

-¡yo debo irme!- dijo Grulla largándose de allí seguida de Víbora.

- yo debo limpiar los pasillos del palacio, allí se acumula mucho polvo sabe usted jejej- decía nervioso Mono soltando al fin su brazo. Los mellizos ya no estaban allí.

-entonces… señora Tigresa, ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a la felina. Po en seguida cargó en sus hombros a una esposa agradecida.

-debo llevarla a… a… ¡entrenar! Eso ¡Quédese con Mantis!- le ofreció amistosamente Po señalando un salero que se movía a la salida.

-¡Uy! ¡será una excelente compañía!- chilló emocionada la señora tomando el salero dejando ver colgando al maestro Mantis.

"traidor" gruño Mantis en su interior.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el segundo capi. ¿Qué tal? ¿Algo picante? Procuré que no hubiera escenas muy subidas de tono para no perturbar sus inocentes mentes XDXD jajaja bueno, bueno, en realidad no quiero pasarme a lo "obsceno" y "explícito", mmm… aunque resultaría interesante XD (Bueno, si hago algo subido de tono pondré sus respectivas advertencias ;D)**

**Si les gusto este capítulo, o algún tomate tirado XD, consejos o cualquier dudilla no duden en comentármelo ;D. **

**Ah, por cierto, una pequeña dudilla, para los que vieron enter the dragon (fue hermosísimo ^^) hay una parte en que los aldeanos comienzan a enumerar las hazañas de Po, como Tai Lung, Temutai, pero en una parte me pareció escuchar Shen O.o, o sea, ese capi temporalmente donde está ubicado? ¿Después de kung fu panda 2? O.O porfis, es la pequeña dudilla que tengo! Y no podré esperar hasta que la traduzcan! Espero que puedan responder ^^**

**Solo me queda por decir:**

**.Meganecros: ¡gracias! TwT yo también estaba así al leer tu comentario ya que fue el primero snif snif, como estuve de tensa esa hora pegada a la pantalla de la compu y pum! Me sacaste una sonrisa graaaande :DDDD**

**.FanKFPMasterTigress: aaaww gracias ^^ espero que te haya gustado este capi, aunque la idea principal recién precomienza en el siguiente capi ;D. Lo del "libro" se verá en el próximo capi ;D P.D: era una cajita XDDD**

**.DavidMcGill96: jijiji, muchas gracias! Me gusta hacer los capis laaaargos ;D procuraré no tardar tanto para el próximo capi, mínimo una semana XDXD (manita en el corazón jiji)**

**.YaelitaWol**f**: XD vení que te abrazo toda! Ok, eso sonó raro O.o jajja gracias por tu comentario, riqueza literaria? Snif snif, eso si fue pechocho XD gracias por el cumplido, no sabés lo feliz que me puso jiji y daré lo mejor de mi para que el fic quedé bien ^^**

**.Kriton6: aaaawww gracias por ello! Le seguiré poniendo mi mejor empeño a esta historia ;D (junto con mi estilo claro XD) mmm, sinceramente no tengo idea cual es mi estilo pero sonó bonito XD**

**.Master tigresa: ¡thanks! Espero que haya gustado este segundo capi… aunque como ya lo dije, la historia recién precomienza en el próximo capi, este es más como para darle intro jiji**

**.shanya and ty-rex:HI! muchas gracias a los dos por seguir mi historia! e intentaré publicar el siguiente capi lo más pronto posible, es que ya ven que son algo largos XDXD y más información sobre la cajita para el siguiente capi muajajja**

**.WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: que me vuelvo a sonrojar XDD y sip! Víbora está en la dulce espera, felicitaciones, fuiste el primero en notarlo XD y con respecto a Mono he pensado molestarlo solo hasta el próximo capi muajajja. mmmm lo de situaciones rojas todavía no me decido, veré que hago en el futuro, pero desde el próximo capi las cosas cambiarán drásticamente XDXD**

**.Nezumy (fanfiction no me deja poner tu nombre completo O.o) : aaawww, eso me conmovió ^^ Entonces será hasta el viernes! (intentaré que sea el viernes XD ) mmm tirando a sábado XDXD**

**.MasterTigress01: ¡HOLIS! ¡Tanto tiempo! Yo también te extrañaba amigO (XD todavía recuerdo eso jajja) me alegra que hayas vuelto aunque sea tantito para leer mi historia, me hace sentir especial XDXD Bueno, por ahora creo que las acciones de Víbora se justifican bastante brrr, todavía recuerdo el embarazo de mi madre bbbbrrrr.(mejor no entrar en detalles XDXD)jiji hasta el próximo capi ^^**

**.Fanatico Z: jajaj por supuesto que te recuerdo! exacto, víbora … XD y Po, jeje "extraña" a Tigresa XDXD me alegra que te haya gustado, sobretodo los niños, sinceramente quería volverlos una especie de Goten y Trunks de Dragon Ball Z XDXD aaaay que recuerdos! Snif snif.**

**.DannyNK: jajajja gracias! eso también pensaba yo darle un touch de erotismo sin sobrepasarme y cambiar el rumbo de la historia jiji, y sip, las advertencias las tendré al día no te preocupes gracias por el consejo ;D**

**.killer. PyT : jiji, prometo que intentaré intentar que esté para el próximo viernes XD no, ya enserio estará para el próximo viernes… tirando a sábado XDXD **

**.Lordyupi: aaaawww, espero que así sea, procuraré que así sea (manita en la frente al estilo militar).**

**.Ithil Mor: exacto! A mi también me da esa impresión, sobre todo porque lo molesté mucho desde la historia anterior XDXD sinceramente le tengo un sincero aprecio a su personaje, pero como para seguirle la cuerda de la primera historia lo decidí así, pero descuida, dejaré de meterme con él en el cuarto capi , gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por el apoyo. :D**

**.KFPTyP: Hi amiga! Casi me matás de u infarto al pensar que no te había gustado jajjaja caí XD y si, víbora está en la dulce espera. Espero que hayas podido ver el capítulo de "enter the dragon" estuvo pechíchimo, bello, hermoso, ay, sigo suspirando XDXDP.D: cero problema me encanta recibir reviews a lo largo de los días jijij**

**.Sue29: gracias! ^^ como he dicho en algunas respuestas procuraré que el próximo capi esté listo para el viernes ;D de lo contrario… pues no se XDXD. Chan chan chan!**

**.Jose Daniel B:holis! No sabes como me enterneciste ^^, y no se si estés loco, pero yo hice un pequeño test y me salió 55% de locura XD ni yo me la creía jejeje me siento normal, no tengo amigos imaginarios y ese unicornio azul es de un amigo jajjajaj broma broma,bueno algo obsesiva con los detalles de las películas y series si soy, sobre todo en partes de Po y Tigresa *W*jijiji, yo también soy muy sentimental, ¡si me puse a llorar con el capi de "enter the dragon"! ah! Por cierto muchas gracias por el link, vi que lo publicaste (por algún lado que no recuerdo XD) y me lancé de lleno a verlo jiji, te deseo mucha suerte y buenaventura estés donde estés para afrontar tus problemas, fuerza amigo!^^ **

**.Hector Brito: aaaaaww y no dudes que lo intentaré, intentaré la perfección (al estilo natubis XD) o sea, dando mi mejor esfuerzo, mis sinceras gracias por seguir mi historia ^^ hasta el próximo capi!**

**.Wood3nh3art: O.O aun me sigo sorprendiendo, creo que ya sabes de que XDXD pero muchas gracias por tu review, me siento mimada XD jajaja, ya conozco tus gustos, y créeme que cambiaré, será más pesado XDXD jajaj broma broma, de hecho quiero pasar e inclinarme más a la aventura ;D**

**.María: hi! Nueva lectora, nueva amiga ^^ XD muchas gracias por seguir el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado, hasta el próximo capi!**

**Wow, si que fueron varios reviews O.O no me lo esperaba XD pero me encanta contestarlos por que sinceramente me siento agradecida por todo el apoyo y los mimos que siento snif snif…sentimental time! Ok, buff, bajando las cursilerías, y termino diciendo, que el próximo capi estará para el viernes, tirando a sábado XDXD**

**Saluditos!**


	3. Todo complicado

**¡Hola! Yo aquí de vuelta después de haber publicado la anterior historia hace cinco minutos XD y no crean que soy super rápida en armar historias, esa la tenía desde hace un par de meses y no la había publicado, pues por que se me hizo muy triste como ya lo había dicho. (solo una persona sabía de su existencia muajajajajja)**

**Uff, ahora si! Vamos a algo menos triste y bailemos conga! XDXD en primera agradezco mucho, muchísimo todos sus comentarios y los ánimos que recibo, me hace sentir mimada XDXD**

**Como dije lo publiqué el viernes! (por poco y no llegó ¬¬) Jiji avisé la fecha del viernes por que quería sentirme un día Germán Garmendia por un día (quizás no lo conozcan, pero lo admiro jejje) bueno, en fin, no, no voy a avisar las próximas fechas en que publique los siguientes capis, si pudiera lo haría, pero díganselo a esta cabecita que a veces tiene más inspiración y otras no. (no sé por qué tenía más inspiración cuando estaba en fecha de exámenes ¬¬)**

**Sin más que decir… **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro. **

* * *

EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Golpes, patadas, movimientos inacabables delineados a la perfección entre "La Ruta Suicida de los Guerreros de madera", surcando con habilidad y en perfecto equilibrio "La tortuga de Jade de la Sabiduría", cualquier obstáculo mediado con la marcada y delineada sagacidad de una felina que ya sudaba de tanto coaccionar. Un espectáculo que cualquiera podría apreciar maravillado, si no fuera por la dedicación agresiva y el claro ceño fruncido de aquella guerrera

Las alertas de "cuidado" o "¡peligro! Tigresa está muy molesta… demasiado" retumbaban entre las cuatro paredes del salón de entrenamiento tensionando levemente el ambiente.

-Po- susurró Mono algo preocupado, no lograba acordarse cuando fue la última vez que había visto a su compañera tan molesta por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien.- ¿no tendrías que hacer o decir algo?- Po solo guardó silencio, hace mucho no veía a Tigresa así de molesta, solo se ponía así cuando veía a sus cachorros amenazados, o cuando verdaderamente estaba furiosa. Pero conociendo a su esposa solo tenía que esperar a que se le pasara el enojo para poder charlar con ella.

-en serio deberías decirle algo- dijo Mantis

-¿y tu como escapaste de aquella señora?- preguntó Grulla al pequeño.

Otro ruido fuerte se escuchó. Tigresa había mandado un guerrero de madera a volar.

-Eso no importa, si Tigresa sigue así romperá todo- dijo Mantis empujando al panda que empezaba a resistirse y a ver desesperadamente la salida, sus compañeros no lo dejaron escapar.

-¡esperen! Tengo una misión… ¡en Mongolia!- gemía Po mientras sus amigos lo empujaban hacia donde estaba Tigresa. A punto de destrozar otro pobre muñeco de madera como si fuera un guiñapo, la felina sintió su espalda chocar con algo tan blando como suave. Detuvo su entrenamiento para ver a Po.

-hola cielito.- rio nervioso viendo a su "ternurita" con muy mala cara.

-¿si?- preguntó en tono tajante.

-eeeee... eeeee- Po empezó a juguetear con sus dedos y estiró a Mono de la cola poniéndolo frente a ella. – Mono quiere decirte algo. Eso.-

-que sea rápido-

Mono tragó fuerte saliva, aquellos ojos carmesí que se tornaban fuego y sangre provocaban pánico a cualquiera.- y… que… que tal las rayas negras?- Todos se golpearon la cabeza esperando que lo nerviosos bigotes de Tigresa dejaran de vibrar molestos, finalmente la felina salió casi a pisotones de ese lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Casi me pisas!- se quejó Mantis, pero ella no dijo nada, el simple vaivén de su cola que serpenteaba de un lado a otro reflejaba claramente su molestia. Con el silencio de su lado Tigresa siguió su camino hasta desaparecer por las puertas.

Todos se echaron una mirada algo preocupados, pero sabían perfectamente la cura a sus males…

-¿dónde están los niños?- preguntó Mono.

-Están meditando con su abuelo-respondió Po.

- Hay que traerlos y que hagan alguna gracia para que calme a su madre-

-olvídenlo, iré a hablar con ella- dijo Po suspirando y saliendo de allí. Todos se echaron una mirada y Grulla habló:

-de acuerdo, si Po no se libra de esta nos turnaremos la cocina-

-oye Víbora, no sé si lo escuchaste, pero nos turnaremos…¿Víbora?- Mono desvió su mirada hacia Víbora que yacía cómodamente enroscada en uno de los rincones del salón rodeada de varios rollos que le habían mandado a leer, emitía pequeños ronquidos a un ritmo pacífico.

Grulla se dirigió a ella con intención de llevarla a su habitación para que pudiera descansar cuanto quisiera. Reflexionó un poco en su cabeza dando sus sinceras gracias al maestro Shifu, si no hubiera sido por él, nunca se hubiera enterado que ella estaba en la dulce espera, y aunque sus ánimos estuvieran un poco desacomodados, y el gusto de lanzar platos lo tenían de cabeza, se juró ser su guardián, de ella y de la pequeña criatura que llevaba dentro.

Con varios rollos tirados en el piso volvió a agradecer al maestro Shifu que lo ayudaba en su tarea con excusas de dar a estudiar a Víbora varios rollos que "supuestamente" le faltaba aprender, y por sobre todas las cosas, después de una revolución de platos en la cocina, había sido castigada con no salir a ninguna lucha.

Se acercó cuidadosamente para levantarla, pero Mantis estaba encima de ella con aquella sonrisa malévola llevando una pluma con tinta en una de sus tenacitas y ya se acercaba al rostro de Víbora tentando a la suerte. Grulla contó.

-Tres… dos… uno…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Mantis fue lanzado muy lejos de un latigazo, cruzando incluso el techo abierto del salón. Mono se echaba de la risa en el piso.

En otro lado del palacio de jade Po seguía las pisadas de su esposa, se le veía molesta y hasta a veces era difícil acercarse para él cuando estaba así, se ocultó tras holgados arbustos siendo su espía.

Después de un suspiro Tigresa detuvo su marcha y sin siquiera girar habló:

-Po sé que estás ahí- La respuesta que recibió por parte del panda le sacó una media sonrisa. Po hacía ruidos de mono. –ya sal de ahí- dijo Tigresa saltando hasta los arbustos descubriendo a su esposo.-¿por qué me sigues?-

-estás molesta- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

- no estoy molesta.-

-sé que estás molesta. Te sudaste la gota gorda allí adentro y tu rostro luce enojado aquí, aquí y aquí- dijo Po posando sus patas sobre cada facción del rostro de Tigresa que fruncía más su ceño. – no importa lo que digan, para mi eres preciosa lleves la ropa que lleves.- Tigresa la miró confundida.

-¿eh?-

-lo que te dijo esa señora…-

-momento, yo no estoy molesta por ello.- ante la confusión evidente de su marido exhaló otro suspiro.

- ¿ah no? Porque tenía un montón de frases para decirte lo bonita que eres y también…-

-Po escucha. Es esa señora, no me trae muy buena espina, será muy buena amiga del maestro Shifu, pero hay algo raro en ella, siento que… planea algo.-

-Tigresa- la llamó en tono divertido y comprensivo. -solo es una señora mayor de edad... que dice cosas que no debe... y tiene varias arrugas.- Antes de que Tigresa pudiera alegar algo Po siguió – además recuerda que tu desconfías hasta del cartero,¿ y cuánto tiempo lleva viniendo aquí? ¿Cuarenta años?-

-Cuarenta años planeando algo.-rectificó la felina robando una sonrisa al panda.- esa no es ninguna dulce abuelita-

-descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte, estaré aquí para protegerte- Tigresa levantó una ceja- …aunque no lo necesites, ¡aargh! que si necesitas a alguien para protegerte. Deja de ser tan terca-

-no es por nosotros por quien me preocupo-

-¿entonces?-

-los niños, si vieras de que forma los miró esa señora. No me agradó nada… la mantendré vigilada- Tigresa no supo en que momento su marido le abrazaba y le besaba en la frente con aquella mirada que denotaba cariño, pero se sintió cómoda y respaldó su cabeza contra su hombro disfrutando de su bienestar.

-no te preocupes, ahora los niños están ocupando mi lugar… poniendo nervioso al maestro Shifu- dijo riéndose por lo bajo mientras repasaba sus manos delicadamente en la fina piel de su cabeza. Ella no respondió sintiéndose un tanto aliviada mientras un cómodo silencio nacía en esos momentos. El débil arrullo del viento con hojas bailando en el, les hizo notar que no había nadie en los alrededores. La leve picardía no tardó demasiado en entrar en sus ojos formando miradas de travesura. Sus sonrisas cómplices se elevaron acercándose entre sí para compartir la caricia de un beso... pero nada pasó.

Se separaron del abrazo mientras Po saltaba sobre una gran roca agudizando la vista por todos lados y Tigresa respaldaba su espalda contra la corteza de un árbol.

-lo sé, en un par de segundos vendrá una interrupción.- Afirmó Tigresa.

-mmm, no veo ninguna cerca, ¡mira! desde aquí se ve el restaurante de papá... Pero ninguna interrupción a la vista-dijo con una gran sonrisa bajando de un salto la roca. Tigresa solo puso las manos en la cadera.

-seguramente habrá una en cualquier….-

–GERROOOOONIMOOOOO- un Mantis volador había aterrizado frente a sus pies.

-…momento.-

- Bueno, iré a preparar el almuerzo- dijo Po

-yo trotaré un poco- anunció Tigresa.

-oigan ¿a donde van? ¿no ven que necesito ayuda?- gimió Mantis viéndolos marcharse. – ¡que malos!- se levantó sin ningún altercado sacudiendo todo el polvo que le había quedado impregnado –me hubiera quedado con esa señora- se quejó recordando quien había tomado su lugar con esa anciana...

Entre pasos retumbantes haciendo eco en los grandes salones del palacio, una anciana recorría el lugar con un Mantis muy tieso y de madera en sus brazos. Tendría nubarrones de memoria y problemas para varias cosas, pero no era tan crédula como para no darse cuenta de que aquello era un muñeco de madera.

Tenía ese punto a favor, pero debía darse prisa, tenía planes que cumplir antes de los sucesos de esa noche. Tenía que… la señora Yu se paró en seco y empezó a mirar un poco desesperada hacia todos lados.

"¿qué vine a hacer aquí?" se cuestionó la ancianita. "¿en dónde estoy?" Miró de un lado a otro entre las verdes y azuladas paredes hasta que un respingar de pasitos chocando contra el piso llamó su atención, agudizó su vista y logró ver una pequeña cría de tigre y un pequeño panda de gorrito rojo a lo lejos.

Ambos caminaban en zigzag, rodaban por el piso y saltaban por todos los rincones como si estuvieran en una misión secreta. Ahora recordaba el motivo de su pasantía por el palacio de Jade. En seguida su encanto por Mono desapareció, había olvidado que ella estaba casada, aunque no pasaba nada por mirar un poco… u hostigar tantito a cierto primate.

En seguida se quitó ese pensamiento al recordar a su esposo, que era el mismo que la había mandado allí, y finalmente se dispuso a seguir a los niños.

-ta ta tan ta ta tan-

-tururuuuuuuuuu-

Canturreaban ambos niños hacia el lugar donde estaban ocultas todas las antiguas armas que pertenecían a la historia del kung fu.

-ya llevamos días buscando algo que pueda unir a los tios nuevamente y no encontramos nada- reclamó Shi frustrado - ¿que tal si vamos por algo de comer?-

-luego Shi, ahora hay que concentrarnos-

-¡wow! Mira esta hacha- dijo animado –¡es mi favorita!-

-deja esa hacha, ¡nos lo prohibieron!-

-¿quién? ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡que lo sueltes!- dijo Lily intentando quitarle el hacha, pero su hermano no pareció conforme -nos castigarán!-

- ¡Suéltalo tú!-

-¡No, tu!-

-¡Tu!-

Ambos niños empezaron a forcejear torpemente dejando caer el hacha de lado y terminaron en el piso entre mordiscos, maullidos y gruñidos. Una linda, bajita y pícara anciana de cuernos grandes levantó el hacha dejándolos estáticos en su lugar. Shi quedó mordiendo la cola de su hermana y Lily estirándole de las orejas. La señora Yu habló con su destartalada y marcada voz:

-niños, me parece que debería decirle a su abuelo que no están meditando y que están aquí esculcando cosas.- Los dos se miraron y volvieron a su pelea entre maullidos y gruñidos –de acuerdo, entonces se lo diré a su madre- la pequeña lucha cesó de forma instantánea.

-solo queremos reunir a nuestros tíos-

-por favor no diga nada- rogaban ambos con los ojos muy grandes.

-¡oh!¿ hablan de los maestros Grulla y Víbora?- Ambos asintieron con vehemencia.- mmm, entonces creo que los ayudaré.- la sonrisa de los niños fue muy grande, sí que necesitaban bastante ayuda. – Escuchen, sé cual es el artefacto exacto que necesitan... ¿Conocen la caja del maestro Yoshua?-

Los mellizos asintieron recordando a la perfección lo que habían encontrado el día anterior.

-¿eso nos servirá?- preguntó algo dudosa Lily.- ¿cómo?-

-pero no tenemos la llave que la abre- dijo Shi algo preocupado observando en la sonrisa de la señora Yu la falta de dos dientes.

-no se preocupen, yo tengo la llave justo aquí. La caja del maestro Yoshua siempre suele resolver todo tipo de problemas- respondió la anciana sacando una preciosa llave de oro con unos pequeños brillantes rubíes en la punta. –si quieren reunir a sus tíos les recomiendo que la usen... y no la cambien por caramelos- Eso los desanimó un poco, pero la aceptaron de todas formas.

-¡woow! ¿Cómo lo consiguió?- preguntó el pequeño panda asombrado mientras su hermana lo miraba preguntándose si era la verdadera llave.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que no la pierdan- dijo la señora retomando el camino por donde había llegado.

Guardaron la llave y echaron una última mirada a esa señora que se retiraba mirando de un lado a otro

-parece perdida- logró decir Shi hasta que se escuchó decir:

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡ah si!, ¡iba a buscar a Mono!-

Una gota de sudor cayó por dos peludas frentes, pero perdieron el interés al instante pues debían volver a la meditación antes de que su abuelo se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

EN LA COCINA…

-mmm ¡eso huele delicioso!-Exclamó Mantis hambriento -¡ya cuando va a estar la comida!- exigió- ¡Me muero de hambre!-

-¡No seas tan impaciente!- le reclamó Po escuchando un grave rugido de un estómago rogando piedad. Mantis y Po mundo se giraron hacia Tigresa.

-¿qué?- se quejó la maestra avergonzada –yo también tengo hambre.-

-no te preocupes princesa, ya está casi lista- Mantis no hizo ningún esfuerzo en contener su risa.

-Po, que no me llames así frente a los demás- pidió algo apenada y molesta.

-¿por qué llamas a Tigresa de mil maneras?- preguntó Mantis entre curioso y divertido. -nunca la has llamado dos veces igual en un mismo día-

Con un dedo en la barbilla Po puso su mejor cara pensante – Nunca decidí como llamarle. Mmm, ella es mi cariñito, terroncito, muñequita…- Po siguió con su larga lista mientras el sonrojo de Tigresa aumentaba, era bonito que Po le dedicara tanta importancia al simple hecho de cómo llamarla, pero sinceramente prefería esos temas en la intimidad. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero lo que no le agradaba era que…

-AJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ- Mantis estaba tirado sobre la mesa sosteniendo su adolorida barriga de tanto reir -ya basta Po, me estás matando!- rogó y ya se le podía notar la falta de aire.

-no entiendo que es tan gracioso- se quejó Po sirviendo tres platos y acomodándose al lado de Tigresa. Milagrosamente su molestoso amigo dejó de lado la risa para prestar atención a su comida.

-mmm delicioso- los bollos de arroz se veían bastante apetecibles para Mantis, los disfrutaría como nunca.

-te amo osito-se escuchó decir en un momento, Po levantó ambas cejas en un momento y en el siguiente Tigresa lo besaba dulcemente en los labios, solo consiguió levantar aquellas cejas que más alto no podían llegar mientras la maestra derramaba un sinfín de besos por su rostro procurando no olvidarse de ningún lugar, algo que nunca hacía en público… jamás. Finalmente cambió su expresión de sorpresa aguantando su pequeña risa por la encantadora estrategia de su esposa y aceptando sus mimos complacido.

-¡Ugh! ¡Oh por favor! ¡No hagan eso!- se quejó Mantis.-me dan ganas de devolver el desayuno- en eso entró otra acaramelada pareja entre risas y abrazados. Mantis apartó su plato con fastidio. -Creo que ya perdí el apetito.-

-¿dónde está aquella señora?- preguntó Grulla.

-Seguramente siguió a Mono al baño. –dijo Mantis.

-no seas tan exagerado.- le reprendió Víbora, en ese momento Mono entró con la mayor cara de pánico y desesperación colgando en su cuerpo solo una toalla.

-¡esa señora está loca!- casi grita Mono -¡quiso bañarse con migo!- evidentemente otro nubarrón de memoria le había tocado a la señora Yu.-ahí viene! Ocúltenme ocúltenme!-

-Buenas tardes. ¡Eso si que huele delicioso! Emmm... ¿No han visto a Mono por aquí?- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la cola que sobresalía de una alacena.

-no está en la alacena -respondió inocentemente Po recibiendo los mayores insultos primates de la historia de China.

"siempre tan ocurrente querido" - bajó al pueblo por un poco de almendras para sus galletas- respondió Tigresa resolviendo el problema.

El rostro de la señora Yu se tornó algo triste y se sentó en la mesa recibiendo un plato de comida por parte de Po. Su mirada se dirigió a Víbora y Grulla – ¡vaya! Me alegra que hayan vuelto a reconciliarse… y que le hayas perdonado que te llamara bruja histérica-

-¡que dijo que!-

"¡momento!¿Eso no lo había pensado yo?" se dijo la señora Yu, pero ya era tarde, un par de platos ya volaban en dirección a Grulla con el rostro horrorizado. Víbora al no tener demasiados platos por que ya casi los había agotado y los demás los ocultaban agarró lo primero que vio... Mantis.

Ese mantis chocó contra la pared y se quedó inmóvil contra el piso, en eso agarró otro Mantis exaltando los verdes ojos de un panda que saltaba para atrapar su figura de acción.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Saltó Po casi a cámara lenta atrapando su figura de acción en el aire.

-vaya ¡gracias Po!- chilló feliz Mantis entre las patas de su amigo. – ¡gran amigo! ¡compadre!-

-¿Mantis?- preguntó confundido Po- entonces al primero que lanzaron fue...- Mantis solo tragó saliva fuertemente.

-¡ups!-

-ya niña, ¿por qué no se calma un poco? Es más ¡tengo una idea!- exclamó la señora Yu captando un poco la atención de una serpiente enfadada.

-Que valiente al enfrentarse así a esa bruja.-susurró Mono que observaba desde la alacena semiabierta. Grulla lo encerró de un portazo.

-escucha, por lo que veo, estás un poco enfadada. Que te parece si salimos un rato. Conozco un lugar perfecto donde podemos relajarnos y nunca hay nadie.¿Que te parece?- Víbora pareció pensarlo.-llevaremos comida y hablaremos mal de los hombres.-

-¡oiga!- se quejó Grulla.

-de acuerdo- aceptó Víbora sonriente.

-un momento- la autoritaria voz de Tigresa les hizo quedarse quietas - Víbora no puede salir, ella tiene rollos que estudiar.- la ancianita sonrió ampliamente, esa niña ya se había dado cuenta de que no debía confiar en ella. No hacía falta ser una psíquica o adivina para darse cuenta de ello, pues se veía el claro meneo de su cola que iba de un lado al otro como un auténtico felino molesto. Le aplaudió mentalmente su intrépida analítica, pero quería divertirse un poco antes de los sucesos que deparaban para esa noche.

-tú también nos acompañarás.-

"con usted? No gracias" pensó Tigresa. -el maestro Shifu no les dará permiso.- La anciana echó una sonora y casi asmática carcajada para luego echarle un guiño cómplice.

-Claro que lo hará-

Víbora no lo creyó mucho. -usted cree?-

-seguro, no hay problema cuando conoces los secretos de un buen amigo-

-¡Perfecto, vamos Tigresa!-dijo Víbora arrastrando a su amiga, finalmente Tigresa accedió, más por voluntad de víbora que suya, estaría cerca de ella y de cualquiera que se acercara esa misteriosa señora.

Veinte minutos después...

Mono y Grulla se empujaban intentando ver por una cerradura a las chicas que metían a sus bolsos todo lo que aquella señora les mandaba.

-chicos, no puedo creer que no les dejen un poco de privacidad a las chicas- les reprendió Po por detrás haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-Olvídalo. No estaré tranquilo hasta asegurarme que esa señora se haya ido- respondió Mono.

-ni siquiera sabemos a donde irán. Podría pasarles algo. ¿Que acaso eso no te preocupa?- le reprendió Grulla.

-claro que no. Ellas saben cuidarse solas- dijo Po con confianza inusitada y sonriente hasta que Mantis llegó a su hombro.

-Po, no pude averiguar lo que me pediste así que tendrás que averiguar tú mismo donde irán las chicas.- Po rió nerviosamente ante la mirada que le echaban sus compañeros.

-no es lo que creen... ¡Bueno ya! ¡yo también quiero ver!- dijo Po intentando hacerse un lugar recibiendo empujones, quejas de sus compañeros hasta que el bichito de la curiosidad picó a Mantis.

-yo también quiero ver... ¡Hagan lugar!-

-Mantis tu no tienes nada que ver aquí-

-¡no empujen!-

-el que esté haciéndome cosquillas retírese de mi espalda-

-¡VIENE VÍBORA!-

-¡escóndanse, escóndanse!- Todos se lanzaron hacia la habitación más cercana entreabriendo la puerta un poco para poder espiar. Víbora salió primera reptando por el pasillo hasta la salida cargando un pequeño bolso. Todos descargaron sus tensiones con un suspiro al verla que se iba, hasta que salió Tigresa recorriendo el mismo camino que Víbora.

La felina solo detuvo su marcha cargada con otro pequeño bolso

-Po no descuides a los niños, ¿de acuerdo?- su tono de voz daba a entender que era importante y salió tras Víbora.

Finalmente la ancianita salió última. Ninguno tuvo que echarse una mirada cómplice para ya planear seguirlas, pero la señora Yu volteó en ese momento –quiten esa idea de seguirnos- les increpó y finalmente se marchó. El silencio reinó por un momento hasta que Mantis se quejó.

-¡como rayos lo supo!-

-bueno, tarea fácil, cuidar a los niños—dijo Po optimista.

- ¿y tienes idea de donde están?- le preguntó Grulla.

-por supuesto, siguen meditando frente al espejo de agua sagrada- en eso se vio un pequeño panda correr por los pasillos con una olla trabada en la cabeza junto a Lily tras de él que intentaba ayudarlo. Po sacó una amplia sonrisa. "alguien se parece a papá snif snif" pensó con orgullo secándose su lagrimilla.

Unas cuantas horas después entre bosquejos y rocas, contra árboles y verdes enredaderas situadas muy cerca del palacio de jade tras un caminito secreto, tres hembras disfrutaban del hechizo de poder apartarse del mundo de los deberes y obligaciones. Hundida en aguas termales y con un clásico traje de baño chino color beige, que llevaba manguitas y la cubría hasta las rodillas, Tigresa se relajaba pensando que no había sido una mala idea ir hasta ese lugar. Claro que no fue con la mejor compañía, pues esa mujer cada vez que la miraba podía sentir bajo sus ojos dulces aquel confrontamiento invisible entre ellas, algo planeaba y se notaba a leguas de distancia. Sin embargo no podía evitar la comodidad invadiéndola por todo su cuerpo junto con la suave brisa abarcando su relajación total. Aunque el cielo cubierto de nubes grises le hicieron cambiar de opinión en un segundo, pero por suerte estaban muy cerca del palacio.

-¿se puede saber cómo conoce este lugar?- preguntó Tigresa formalmente a la anciana que se encontraba con todo el cuerpo hundido en el agua solo dejando ver su cabeza.

-recuerda que trabajé aquí una temporada niña, no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta de este lugar.-

-no lo conocía- admitió Tigresa algo curiosa avistando los alrededores - de hecho nadie me avisó de este lugar-

-¿de que hablas Tigresa?, yo siempre quise que viniéramos aquí y nunca me hacías caso- le dijo Víbora hundida cerca de allí en un pozo de barro. –esto es genial!- chilló muy conforme.

-yo también te había avisado de este lugar Tigresa- dijo el maestro Shifu con un traje de baño parecido al de Tigresa y una reconfortante taza de té en su pata

La felina pareció pensarlo – no me acuerdo-

-siempre te dedicabas a otras cosas, y después que llegaron los niños no tenías mucho tiempo libre ya que no querías descuidar tu entrenamiento-

-por cierto, ¿donde están los niños?- preguntó Tigresa viendo a su maestro frotar su cabeza, intuyo una pequeña jaqueca implicada.

– les mandé a reparar el agujero que hicieron en el piso… al buscar una moneda- Tigresa asintió con una sonrisa, sus pequeñas travesuras habían hecho de las suyas nuevamente, pero su expresión se tornó fría al darse cuenta de que la señora Yu había sonreído de una manera que la desconcertó cuando había mencionado a sus cachorros. Madre sobreprotectora quizás, pero esa señora no inspiraba ninguna clase de confianza.

-¿maestro Shifu que hace aquí?- pregunto Víbora acercándose con todo el cuerpo lleno de barro -creí que esto sería solo para mujeres- se quejó con un pequeño malhumor creciendo de a poco.

-solo vine a acompañar a Zeng- dijo señalando a su lado un ganso que ya alejaba distante un plato de sabrosas nueces antes de que la niña de barro se diera cuenta y quisiera arrebatárselas.

-hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí, ¿que no te diste cuenta? Tigresa hasta charló con nosotros.- le respondió el maestro.

-Víbora no te avergüences de que tu maestro esté aquí- dijo la anciana guiñándole un ojo - yo no siento vergüenza, es más, ni siquiera llevo ropa debajo del agua- dos pares de ojos masculinos se abrieron de golpe. El maestro Shifu al igual que Zeng pidieron respuestas con la mirada fija en Tigresa que solo encogía los hombros.

- No lo sé. Yo entré al agua después de ella-

-mmmm ya está oscuro y llevamos mucho tiempo aquí- dijo la señora Yu mirando al cielo - creo que me levantaré para…- Después de ruido de un chapoteó y gotas salpicando, ni Zeng ni el maestro Shifu se encontraban allí.

-gracias- le dijo Víbora volviéndose a hundir en el pozo de barro.

–me alegra de que estés contenta- dijo viendo a Víbora jugando en el barro como una niña.

Tigresa la miró con cierto pesar, se veía muy alegre y un miedo interno le creció de repente. ¿Si su amiga tenía alguna enfermedad? ¿Estaría en lo cierto al pensar en que tenía anemia? Mil preguntas más venían hacia ella preocupándola constantemente. Era su amiga y le quería.

La señora Yu echó una risa silenciosa y espasmódica –no es anemia cariño, es solo su estado. No me digas que no te diste cuenta de ello. Eres algo despistada, ¿sabes? Grulla ya se dio cuenta, al igual que el maestro Shifu y Zeng también lo saben-

Tigresa solo la miró confusa.

¿Despistada? Procuró no molestarse con ese comentario analizando lo verdaderamente importante. ¿A que se refería del estado de su amiga? ¿Era algo peor que una enfermedad? Y lo más importante de todo, ¡ella no había mencionado en ningún momento lo de la anemia!

¿Quien rayos era esa señora? Según el maestro Shifu era una amiga que no había visto hace años. Eso quería decir que… en un momento dado había muerto de una forma horrible y brutal, aquella señora que veía no era nada más que un espíritu que había vuelto buscando alguna especie de venganza. Después de varios engaños y de deshacerse de su maestro y Zeng las llevó allí solo para matarlas y nunca nadie encontraría sus cuerpos. Finalmente sus espíritus terminarían vagando por esos lugares buscando más almas que utilizarían para… Ok, ¡no! Ahora verdaderamente reclamaría a Mantis y Mono por asustarla también a ella con sus historias de miedo.

-perdón, es que lo dijiste sin darte cuenta- "¡tampoco tiene por que pensar así!" se quejó en su interior la señora Yu. –bien, será mejor irnos, todo ya está muy oscuro…- dijo sin ocultar siquiera un poco su molestia ¿Ella un espíritu que buscaba almas? No hacía falta ser una psíquica y adivina para darse cuenta de que tantos años pegada a su marido se le había pegado un poco su imaginación -… y quizás pronto llueva- dijo levantándose del agua completamente como dios la trajo al mundo, y fue por la ropa.

Víbora se acercó hasta la felina -Viste todas esas arrugas y cosas caídas?- Tigresa que aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos asintió lentamente.

Cerca de ese lugar, los ruidos y voces de tres féminas habían llevado a un par de lobos hasta ese lugar. Ocultos detrás de un árbol y separando un par de gruesas ramas lograron divisar a una anciana cabra envuelta en una toalla que rebuscaba entre bolsos.

-es ella- susurró uno –vamos a atraparla!- pero su compañero lo detuvo.

-no seas tonto, recuerda que no es una anciana cualquiera, podrá lucir dulce e inofensiva, tendrá problemas hasta de espalda, y varios puntos en contra. Pero es peligrosa y sabría cómo defenderse-

-¿bromeas verdad? Solo es una anciana... aaargh! Está desnuda!-

-¡tápate los ojos hermano! ¡No lo veas!- dijo el otro lobo asustado

-tenemos que avisar que ya la encontramos… y al parecer tiene compañía-

Su compañero lobo miró más para allá cubriendo con sus manos hacia donde estaba la vieja cabra para evitar más escalofríos y futuras pesadillas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a las dos maestras hundidas en el agua. No sería nada fácil recuperar a la anciana.

-vámonos, está cerca de aquí y no se moverá. Pero no será nada fácil atraparla, estoy seguro de ello.-

Luego de unos momentos la señora Yu para alegría de las dos maestras estaba ya vestida y traía en sus manos un par de toallas y la ropa junto con esa sonrisa que tanta desconfianza generaba en la felina.

-señorita Tigresa, ¿recuerda que le había mencionado que se vestía como un muchacho?-

-soy una señora, no señorita, y esa es mi ropa de entrenamiento. También llevo vestidos en mi guardarropa.-

-vestidos que nunca usas- alegó Víbora. La ancianita siguió como si no las hubiera escuchado

-pues encontré el traje que le había confeccionado, de hecho había hecho cosas de más-dijo sonriente enseñando unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa –Lo había dejado en mi bolso.- Ella solo arqueó una ceja viendo que aquellas prendas tenían menos tela que su traje de baño. Y ¡puaj! ¿Colores pasteles?

- ¿acaso no era usted la que pensaba que las muchachas no debían mostrar tanta carne?- le cuestionó. Esta vez en el semblante de la anciana hubo verdadera confusión.

-¿yo dije eso?- luego una mirada más confusa apareció entre las arrugas de su rostro y se acercó más a Tigresa. –¿quién es usted señorita?-

Tigresa pudo reprimir un gruñido.

Pero Víbora inspeccionaba todos los "trajes" echándoles buen ojo - se ven muy bonitos y no muestra tanto. ¿por que no te pruebas uno Tigresa?-

-¿estás loca? ¿qué pensaría Po si me viera así?.- Víbora se rio ante la "gran" preocupación de su amiga

-estoy segura que ese tal Po le pediría matrimonio, o en otro caso conseguiría un buen pretendiente- la señora Yu puso cara de ensueño – los colores pasteles hacen lucir a cualquier niña dulce e inocente- Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreir en su interior, si llegara a haber pretendientes tras ella ya veía a Po apartando a todos ellos molesto, a veces ese panda podía llegar a ser muy celoso, pero Víbora y sus ojos de cachorro la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-por favor- suplicó Víbora.

-no- la respuesta de Tigresa fue tajante y no daba lugar a réplica alguna, pero una serpiente con las hormonas alborotadas era más valiente de lo habitual.

-descuida Víbora, tarde o temprano lo usará- aclaró la señora, pero no la escuchaban.

-por favor, porfavor, porfavor- siguió Víbora recibiendo un "no" por cada "porfavor". Siguieron así hasta que un pequeño "¡ups!" se escuchó. Giraron viendo a la señora Yu y vieron la ropa de Tigresa caída en el lodo.

Víbora echaba risitas y Tigresa con un gesto de fastidio se levantaba hacia su bolso, siempre precavida había llevado un cambio extra de ropa.

"¡ufa, como no pude haberlo previsto!" se quejó la anciana, pero de algo si estaba segura, esa niña se probaría su ropa pues podía llegar a ser muy insistente… además de que lo veía en el futuro.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

"Los ojos más amenazadores que se hayan visto en la historia de china acechaban peligrosamente desde un árbol. Fijó su vista de halcón hacia las nuevas llegadas, pero solo una era de su interés. Corrió valientemente con extremada e increíble agilidad tras ellas dejando sus dulces duraznos de lado y al verlas separarse siguió a la más hermosa de ellas con sumo cuidado, pues igual de bella era terriblemente peligrosa. Con su sola mirada de diamantes de fuego podía hipnotizarte o fulminarte de forma brutal y dolorosa. ¿podría el gran guerrero luchar contra tales armas que…"

-Po estás soñando en voz alta…- le dijo Tigresa parada frente a él.

-¡aaah! Oye, eso no se vale.- refunfuñó Po al reponerse de su pequeño susto para luego posar un beso sobre su mejilla –toma, esto es para ti- dijo Po obsequiando a su amada una hermosa flor de durazno. A pesar de que aquella flor estuviera embadurnada del pegajoso jugo de un durazno Tigresa le sonrió de todas formas. Era tierno, a su manera… muy a su manera.

-¿los niños?- Po sonrió.

-los mandé a dormir más temprano hoy-

-¿no crees que es demasiado temprano?-

-sí, pero después del cuento de aquel perverso mago se quedaron dormidos, además de que tenemos un tiempo a…-

-por fin solos- susurró Tigresa acercándose con una sonrisa a Po sin haber dejado que terminara cualquier frase y se dejó deleitar por el dulce sabor a durazno de sus labios. Él, embelesado por el fresco aroma de su pelaje la envolvió entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por su cándido beso, se decidió a buscar cualquier lugar donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos al fin, si fuera necesario la raptaría de aquel lugar.

Simplemente basta de juegos, se extrañaban bastante para dejar pasar otro momento juntos, y entre pequeños besos con primorosas caricias fueron avanzando hacia la oscuridad de uno de los recintos sagrados hasta que el roce de un objeto en la pata hizo detener a Tigresa. Fijó su vista hacia abajo.

– ¿no dijiste que habías acostado a los niños?-

-si lo hice…- Po no continuó más, pues allí había un dumpling tirado en el piso con una pequeña mordida felina. La delatadora evidencia de que los niños no estaban en la cama.

Ambos se miraron y en seguida fueron a revisar las habitaciones viendo dos sospechosos bultos en la cama de sus hijos, Tigresa descubrió la frazada que los tapaba.

-¡aaaah! ¡Mis hijos se convirtieron en almohadas!-

-¡Po!- Le reclamó la felina.- son almohadas verdaderas-

-oh claro jeje-

-tenemos que buscarlos-

-¿Pero a donde pudieron haber ido?-

-¡hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- preguntó Mantis – ¿no interrumpí nada verdad?- preguntó temeroso, pero después de enterarse de la preocupación de sus amigos por la falta de sus hijos los acompañó en su búsqueda.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL MAESTRO SHIFU…**

Con los pasos ligeros el maestro Shifu avanzó por los cuarteles sintiendo el polvo rodear sus tobillos, el viento cada vez se sentía más helado, sabía a que se debía el cambio repentino de clima, y solo caminó hasta la entrada de su habitación sin prestarle el mínimo de atención. Las nubes del cielo negaban a irse. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y rebuscó entre su armario algo que apaciguara aquel frio. Pronto volvería a llover y no quería resfriarse.

Se puso a reflexionar, quizás pudiera evitar todo aquello, pero la mismísima voz de su maestro Oogway parecía resonar en el viento "_uno suele hallar su destino en el camino que toma para evitarlo"._ Entonces desistió de la idea.

Había meditado sobre si debía hablar o dar algún consejo útil a sus nietos antes de empezar su largo viaje, pero decidió que ellos sabrían actuar como guerreros.

FLASHBACK…

Los llantos de los mellizos retumbaron en todo el palacio.

Cuando el maestro Shifu entró en la habitación dos pequeños niños de apenas un año de edad saltaron a abrazarse a sus piernas apenas lo vieron con sus diminutos bracitos rodeándole.

-no sabemos que hacer maestro- dijo Víbora sosteniendo un pequeño peluche en forma del maestro Oogway – extrañan a sus padres -

El maestro Shifu asintió intentando caminar con dificultad. – yo me haré cargo de ellos-

Mono y Grulla suspiraron de alivio, cubiertos con varias capas de pintura, pero aliviados. No tuvieron opción, tenían que acceder a que los niños los pintaran o que siguieran llorando. Lograron entretenerlos un buen momento, pero después los niños volvieron a recordar la ausencia de sus padres. Po y Tigresa habían ido a ayudar al sr. Ping en el restaurante ya que estaba enfermo y no podían llevar a los niños con ellos.

-¡Buena suerte maestro Shifu!- dijo Mantis flotando sobre el tarro de pintura. Les costaría varios baños y varios días volver a su color natural.

El maestro Shifu siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento y liberó sus piernas de los niños. Al principio les pareció algo extraño ya que nunca habían estado en ese lugar, pero llevados por la curiosidad de un cachorro la pequeña tigresa empezó a mordisquear las varas de bambú y el pequeño panda empezó a arañar las pilas de madera que sostenían el lugar para afilar sus garritas.

"creí que tendría que ser al revés" pensó el maestro Shifu soltando una leve risa.

-niños vengan aquí- los llamó, pero ninguno hizo caso y ya veía como se acercaban peligrosamente hasta los pozos de fuego.

El maestro suspiró y sacando dos paletas de caramelo llamó su atención y empezaron a gatear hacia él.

-Muy bien, eso es pequeños- Dijo entregándoles uno a cada uno, ambos pequeños se quedaron sentados en el piso saboreando su golosina- No le digan a su madre que les di caramelos. Ahora observen con atención.-

En ese momento Shifu se puso en una pose que les llamó la atención, realizando movimientos acompañados de forma leve y grácil los niños se quedaron quietos con la paleta en la boca. Ni siquiera saboreaban el dulce por prestar atención a aquellos extraños movimientos agresivos y delineados, el maestro dio un último golpe y volvió a su posición inicial. La pequeña rio y aplaudió con alegría, en cambio el pequeño intentaba hacer los mismos movimientos imitando de forma descoordinada a su abuelo. Pronto la mini tigresa se unió a su hermano.

-muy bien niños, muy bien. Eso es Kung fu-dijo orgulloso.

-kufu! Kufu!- repitieron los pequeños alegres.

FIN DELFLASHBACK

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sus nietos no necesitaban consejo, eran guerreros natos por más cocineros que intentara volverlos el sr. Ping. Estaba seguro de que estaría orgulloso de ellos.

-ya es hora- susurró el maestro encendiendo uno a uno varias velas frente a él, entre ellas varias de sándalo para atraer lo que buscaba… la paz interior. Tendría que estar preparado para su viaje, la visión de la primera lucha de sus nietos. Debía concentrarse.

-les deseo suerte "angelitos"- fue lo último que dijo antes de invocar la paz interior.

EN LOS PASILLOS DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

-¡sshh!- se silenciaron ambos niños al sentir un ruido que pasaba muy cerca de aquel lugar. Ambos habían ido por aquella caja misteriosa pasando por los verdes pasillos y ahora uno la sostenía bajo su brazo.

Escucharon ruidos nuevamente y golpes incesantes resonaron, girando por un pasillo lograron ver toda una pila de objetos puestos contra uno de los recintos sagrados.

Se escuchaban las voces de su madre, de su padre y de su tio Mantis

-¡están pidiendo ayuda!- se alarmaron.

Vieron la puerta trabada con todo tipo de muebles y objetos pesados. Todo trabado con la intención de que los que estuvieran allí dentro no tuvieran una mínima oportunidad de salir.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Tio Mantis?- preguntaron los mellizos casi a coro.

-¡niños que no me llamen Tio! ¡no estoy tan viejo!- se quejó el más pequeño del grupo en ese momento.

-¡Mantis!- se escuchó la voz de su madre, un golpe y luego la voz de su madre volvió algo alarmada.-¡niños! ¿Se encuentran bien?-

-estamos bien mami. ¿Quién los encerró?- preguntó el pequeño mientras intentaban destrabar la puerta, pero les fue imposible mover esa montaña de objetos.

-¡no lo sabemos!- dijo su padre.

-¿son bandidos? ¡Perfecto! ¡Patearemos algunos traseros!-

-¡esos son mis hijos!- se escuchó otro golpe y luego la voz de su madre.

-niños, busquen ayuda y luego manténganse a salvo-

-¡pero mamá!-

-¡sin peros, ahora mismo!.- Los niños bajaron sus orejas, cuando su madre decía algo debían obedecer o enfrentar algo peor que ladrones… su madre enfadada.

**-**¿acaso los niños dijeron vamos a patear traseros?- preguntó Mantis mientras Po reía nerviosamente.

-jeje,¿dónde habrán aprendido eso?-

Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza observando de un lado a otro, pero no había nada que le pudiera ayudar a destrabar la puerta, y siguió golpeándola.

-¡aaargh!sabía que esa anciana no era de fiar-

-oh vamos Tigresa, ¿crees que esa anciana hubiera tenido toda la habilidad para empujarnos y encerrarnos aquí?- Tigresa no escuchó a Po y siguió luchando contra la puerta trabada con feroces golpes hasta que luego cesó con un suspiro resignado, iba a volver a cargar contra la puerta, pero sintió un pata posarse sobre su hombro.

-tranquila Tigri, los niños estarán bien- dijo Po – Ellos son guerreros, recuérdalo, y no creo que no puedan contra una simple anciana- Parece ser que esas palabras funcionaron un poco, ya que la felina sonrió con tristeza y luego le estiró de la oreja.

– me da vergüenza que me digas Tigri frente a los demás.- Mantis echó una leve risa calmando un poco el ambiente, esperando que las soluciones llegaran en lugar de los problemas.

-tengo ganas de hacer pipi- dijo Po algo avergonzado. Los problemas seguían llegando…

Los mellizos recorrieron los corredores con cuidado. En el campo de arena del palacio de jade pudieron verlos… una banda de lobos tenían atados a Grulla y Víbora que a pesar de estar en problema seguían discutiendo, por la cara de cansancio que traían los lobos se notaba que habían pasado mucho tiempo escuchándolos.

"y nosotros los tenemos en casa" pensó el pequeño panda mientras seguía a su hermana agazapados.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de su abuelo, pero no estaba allí. Sin perder tiempo llegaron hasta la habitación de su tio Mono, pero solo se encontraron con la cama deshecha. El corazón de los niños se aceleró.

Se encontraba solos frente a una banda de bandidos que había sometido a todo el palacio y ahora debían enfrentarse a ellos, tragaron saliva al recordar que nunca habían luchado con nadie más que consigo mismos o los guerreros del palacio, o sea, su familia. Nunca habían tenido una lucha por si solos. La adrenalina nuevamente corrió por sus jóvenes pellejos.

-¿estás preparado?- preguntó firme Lily.

-¡tengo ganas de hacer pipí!- se quejó el pequeño moviendo sus piernas inquietamente. Pero ni bien terminó esas palabras algo les tapó la boca a ambos y los llevó para arriba.

-ssshhhh-

Debajo de ellos pudieron ver a un bandido entrar con su lanza -vacío aquí- Ambos pequeños empezaron a retorcerse viendo que el que había entrado se llevaba su peluche favorito y muy querido del maestro Oogway, y con la cara de Bulldog que tenía aquel tipo el muñeco no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Pero los brazos que los sostenían los apretaron más fuerte hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo.

-¡tio Mono! ¿Quienes son ellos? Y nuestro peluche…-

-sshh, ¿donde están sus padres?- Mono se alarmó bastante al ver lo que llevaban- ¡Y que hacen con esa caja!-

-¿que caja?- preguntó inocentemente Shifu.

-Mamá y papá están encerrados junto al tio Mantis. No pueden salir y el maestro Shifu no aparece.-

-De acuerdo, tranquilos niños, deben ocultarse-

-olvídalo, lucharemos contigo- dijeron al unísono.

-¡esperen! ¡No pueden!... ¡su madre me matará!- Mono palideció viendo a sus sobrinos desaparecer por los pasillos.

Los mellizos corrieron decididos por los jardines del palacio aprovechando la oscuridad que proporcionaba cada árbol o arbusto, pero Shi se detuvo en el camino

-oye, pero que tenemos que hacer?- Lily se paró en seco.

-emm, no se.- respondió inocentemente.

-son muchos-

-mmmm, en esos casos mamá dice que luchar es de valientes.-

- en cambio papá dice que hablar soluciona todo.- Los mellizos no tuvieron idea de que hacer.

- ¡tengo un plan!-

-¡nada de planes! Si su madre se entera de que los descuidé me colgará en lo alto del palacio de Jade por un año entero. - dijo Mono asustado solo de visualizarlo y apareciendo por detrás de sus sobrinos.- Se supone que tendría que ser un buen tio.-

-¿entonces que hacemos? No puedes solos contra ellos y el abuelo no está-dijo Lily.

- Grulla y Víbora están atrapados- apoyó su hermano.-¡y el tio Mantis está con mamá y papá! ¡Encerrados!-

-¿que acaso su padre no les enseñaba a ver el vaso medio lleno?- preguntó a la vez que trepaba cargado con ambos niños nuevamente al ver que el mismo bandido con cara de Bulldog pasaba por ahí.

-¡cara de sapo!- gritó el más pequeño. El bandido giró su vista al sentir la voz y salió corriendo en busca del chillido.

-¡Shifu Ping!- se quejaron tio y sobrina, pero al pequeño solo se le vino una idea a la mente.

-¡la caja!- susurró.-recuerda que la señora Yu dijo que solía arreglar las cosas.-

-¿crees que debamos?—preguntó ansiosa.

-mala idea, ¡muy mala idea! nunca había visto esa caja y no sé que problemas puedan traer. Debemos conseguir ayuda-

-pues no se si tengamos mucho tiempo…- dijo la pequeña viéndose rodeados de varios lobos.

-Oh oh-

* * *

**OK, OK, ¿de donde salieron esos lobos?, ¿quien es esa señora?, muchas más dudas ¿verdad? Al ver la cantidad que escribí este fue un capítulo largo, sin embargo yo lo sentí corto XDXDD**

**Todas las dudas se resolverán más adelante, pero por ahora espero que se les haga interesante. Bueno, no se si hubo mucho humor, pero en este capi quería dejar algunas cosas claras que me servirán para más adelante ;D ;D. Ahora responderè aquellos comentarios que me levantaronmuchos los ànimos, o sea, todos XDXD**

**.Wood3nh3art: jijiji, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el anterior capi, y descuida, sé que es el más grande cumplido que puedo recibir por parte tuya ;D Ah, con respecto al clima fue un error de autora, como mínimo debí haber dicho que había un par de nubes jajajajaj, pero ahora que lo pienso puedo usarlo a favor muajajajaja. Gracias por comentar, bye!**

**.Kriton6: jejeje disculpa, no se si te llego mi PM, pero descuida ;D resolví la dudilla que tenía y te agradezco mucho que sigas el fic, ummm, y espero que no te haya decepcionado la dulce abuelita XDXD. Nos estamos leyendo, bye!**

**.MasterTigress01: Holis! Jiji, lo prometido es deuda y tatán! Aquí está el capi número 3 :D Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ y te digo que me encantan los momentos de Po y Tigresa, por eso me esmero tanto siempre en esas partes XDXD. Ah! No te preocupes, resolví mi duda, pero si quieres ver los capis puedes buscarlos en la página de nickelodeon, en la sección de videos y buscas al costado la imagen de Po, ahí están todos los capis (los que están en español) ;D;D Jiji, bueno, prometo hacer más momentos románticos entre Po y Tigresa, simplemente por que son mis favoritos ^^. De hecho pienso hacer que se vuelvan a enamorar, ¿te deje picado? ¿confundido? XDXD sabrás a que me refiero más adelante, y no te preocupes, no haré ningún tercero, ni que se desenamoren ahora por que se volvería todo triste, tú déjalo todo en mis manecitas muajajajaj. Bueno, gracias por tu review y hasta el próximo capi!**

**.FanKFPMasterTigress: ¡Holis amiga! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y descuida que Po y Tigresa tendrán más tiempo a solas XDXD ejem ejem, me refiero compartiendo momentos de forma inocente XDXD ¿confundida? ya me entenderás más adelante ;D;D, y si, exacto, justo antes de publicar había leído uno de esos memes y me pareció más divertido ponerlo jejje, no te preocupes, intentaré actualizar pronto ^^ . muchas gracias por el review y hasta pronto!**

**.Fanático Z: Hi! Gracias por el comentario y me reservo mis comentarios sobre los que no vieron dragon ball Z, porque conozco a dos personas que jamás lo vieron O.o, y si, una pertenece a fanfiction, ya lo dije muajajajaj. Jiji, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, tú también cuídate mucho. Hasta el próximo capi! P.D: yo estaba enamorada de Vegeta (ya lo dije! Ahora me voy corriendo a ocultarme XDXD)**

**.DannyNK: ¿gracias? gracias a ti por comentarme! ^^… mmm aunque no entendí mucho de como lo confundo O.o, pero si crees que deba calificarlo con rating M, puedes decírmelo sin problemas amigo ;D jiji sinceramente me había hecho muchas vueltas con lo de Víbora y tienes razón, como ella es una trimeresurus (¡súper fanatismo alerta!) es una ovovivípara, mmm tengo entendido que mantendrá sus huevos dentro de si en el período de gestación (chale, me siento maestra XDXD) hasta que eclosionen, aunque no entendí si eclosionan dentro de la madre, o la madre expulsa los huevos para que ya nazcan. O.O pueden llegar a tener hasta más de treinta hijos, no le haré eso al pobre de Grulla XDXD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y descuida que no pienso nada raro de ti ;D. Hasta luego!**

**.Maria: jajaja loca XDXD nah, está solo embarazada, no me preguntes como por que no sabría responder XDXD, Ah! Y si quieres ver "enter the dragon" (es hermosísimo snif snif) puedes poner en google "watchcartoononline kung fu panda enter the dragon" y es el del principio de la lista de google y le das click al titulo que dice en una parte "enter the dragon" y luego click sobre la imagen de naruto y sasuke XD si lo puedes ver genial! (pero está en inglés) jiji, bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Hasta pronto!**

**.Hector Brito: muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capi, ojalá que este te haya gustado o se te haya hecho interesante jiji, y no, como aclaré al principio no podré anunciar las próximas fechas :(, si pudiera lo haría, así que apareceré cuando menos se lo esperen muajajajja (risa maléfica) jiji, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, hasta lueguito!**

**.WHITE AND BLACK WARRIOR: aaaaawww con lo que me dijiste fue suficiente ^^ muchísimas gracias! Espero que te hay gustado este capi, apareceré cuando menos se lo esperen con el siguiente capi jiji. Saluditos!**

**.Sue29: jajaj, ese es uno de mis capis favoritos, sobretodo la parte en que no los deja dormir XDXD pobre Po. Si si ¡isi! Dijo Lord Shen, y repito, jamás estuve tan feliz de oir ese nombre en mi vida! XDXD de verdad, eso quiere decir que por lógica los capis de ahora en adelante tendrán que estar ubicados después de Kung fu panda 2, y más les vale que pongan más momentos de Po y Tigresa que si no armo una revolución! XDXD jiji, muchas gracias por tu review, hasta pronto! **

**.KFPTyP: jiji muchas gracias amiga! Me puse super contenta :DDD intentaré no tardar demasiado ;D y sinceramente sigo saltando en una pata por lo de "enter the dragon" *W*, y descuida, me encanta recibir reviews tardíos, me hace sentir que no me olvidaron XDXD mmm, ahora no se si hacer cumplir la promesa de Tigresa, se me vinieron mil ideas a la mente cuando lo comentaste muajajajaja. Jiji, bueno, hasta el próximo capi! Y suerte!**

**.Fernandiitha: jajaj, gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^, y me encanta ver gente nueva XDXD, bueno, muchas gracias. Cuidate, bye!**

**.Guest: eso... eso... eso fue lo más hermoso que me han dicho T.T de veras que hasta casi tiro una lagrimilla, pero exactamente no estoy en casa, asì que no puedo tirar ninguna lagrimilla aquì, crèeme que lo harìa, y si, la verdad de por que sigo escribiendo es por sus comentarios que me hacen sentir querida y siento que aprecian mis trabajos, por ello le pongo el mejor empeño. De verdad te agradezco de corazón tu hermoso comentario, y créeme que seguirè la historia lo mejor que pueda, y por supuesto que seguiré tu historia cuando la publiques y la seguirè fielmente, snif snif, hasta pronto!**

**Mis sinceras gracias a todos y me retiro diciendo una última cosilla, pronto me dan las notas de un examen, ¿a que me refiero? Que si la di bien seguiré escribiendo sin problemas, y si la di mal…. Emmm pues 148 años de historia argentina que estudiar sniff niff, deséenme suerte, sinceramente siento que la di bien, así que ni siquiera estoy tocando los libros, y si la di mal, pues ya estoy bastante atrasada con lo que debería estar estudiando XDXD.**

**saluditos!**


	4. Raices negras

**OK, OK empezaré por decir… LO SIENTO! (tengo los ojos más grandes que el gato de Shrek y carita tristona) pero de verdad LO SIENTO! Dos semanas de la vez que publiqué el último capítulo. Pero últimamente emmm pues me he sentido rara y me vienen raros y pesados…. Y molestos, jodidos, gruñones, feos, peludos (nada que ver "peludos" XDXD), en fin molestos bloqueos que me dejan la mente en blanco, normalmente solo aparecían a la hora de rendir exámenes XDXD. Ah, otro hecho es que, pues empecé a trabajar por vacaciones y… sinceramente no tenía ida de que fuera tan pesado, estoy feliz, pero es agotador, ¿de verdad se hace todos los días? O.o**

**Uf, ok ADVERTENCIA! (Descuiden todavía no me decido si hacer algo de rating M XDXD se que algunos lo quieren y otros no, así que lo seguiré pensando XDXD) en este capítulo hago mención de los antiguos villanos de "Veo en ti la luz" que quienes lo leyeron sabrán que son los lobos de Kung fu panda 2. **

**Ultima cosilla y vamos a la historia. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron por el anterior capi, y por la primera historia triste que hice, no pensé que haría llorar a algunos, (me siento feliz y triste por ello, ya que sentí que pude transmiir sentimientos, pero no exactamente sentimientos de alegría jeje, que complicado!)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Raíces negras.**

La horrible desazón de la derrota estaba pendiente de ellos…

Atrapados y arrinconados, Mono y los mellizos se encontraban rodeados de lobos que se abalanzaban sobre ellos con un grito de guerra. En un instinto protector, Mono empujó algo brusco a sus sobrinos hacia atrás enfrentándose él solo a los bandidos

Fue la oportunidad que encontraron los niños en tomar la caja y abrirla con la llave.

-rayos! No funciona- dijo Shi intentando forzar la llave trabada mientras Lily sostenía la caja, pero ni con golpes ni forzosos intentos lograron abrirla. Al ver que nada daba resultado dejaron la caja de lado y se arremetieron en la lucha espalda con espalda, trabajando en conjunto. Dando en cada golpe y patada la muestra de donde provenía su sangre guerrera. Dejando en evidencia cuanto valían sus dotes de lucha, pero la cantidad de lobos que había sobre ellos no les dio mayores opciones a una inminente derrota.

Habían perdido y mientras a Mono lo amarraban, uno de los lobos levantó a Shi en el aire. Completamente enfadado el pequeño panda bufó de manera gatuna expulsando todo su aire y enseñando sus colmillos de cría felina.

-¡aaaah! ¡está poseído!- gritó uno de los bandidos y antes de que Shi se escapara por su torpeza otro lobo lo agarró y lo empujaron al lado de su hermana que ya empezaba a ser amarrada.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, queremos nuestro muñeco del maestro Oogway y que dejen este lugar- gritó molesta la niña pero solo fue amarrada con mayor torpeza mientras pataleaba.

-¡no los lastimen! – Ordenó uno de ellos con una cicatriz en el ojo - recuerden que solo venimos por la anciana.-

Como si en el viento viajara, la voz de aquel lobo llegó muy clara a los oídos de Mono paralizándolo unos breves momentos. Unos balbuceos y pudo hablar correctamente:

-¿que ustedes no eran buenos?- se quejó el primate algo anonadado y el lobo solo se mostró apenado al verse reconocido por aquel viejo conocido. Pues hace diez años el grupo de los cinco furiosos, el guerrero dragón y en realidad todo el palacio de jade habían perdonado sus errores con los de su manada por las maniáticas decisiones de un antiguo líder. Habían prometido enmendarse, pero ahora pensaban lo peor de ellos. Miró en sus manos la cuerda con que estaban siendo amarrados, era lógico que pensaran así.

-somos buenos todavía- se excusó - solo queremos a la anciana y nos vamos de aquí- le respondió con firmeza viendo al primate que reflexionaba aquellas palabras, hasta que finalmente respondió:

-por mí se las daría con moño, pero está bajo la protección del palacio de jade, ¡y por todos los cielos! Es solo una ancianita… muy molesta… y acosadora, pero en fin, una anciana.-

-exacto, por eso los amarramos, sabemos que está bajo su protección y no crean que es inofensiva. Venimos siguiendo su rastro desde que escapó de su asilo de ancianos -

-¡AUH!- Uno de los lobos había sido mordido por unos pequeños colmillos felinos.

-Jefe me mordió… ¡dígale algo!- el jefe de los lobos negó con la cabeza.

-¡ya dije que no sean bruscos con ellos!- clamó viendo a varios de sus muchachos luchar contra el pataleo de dos simples niños, dos niños muy parecidos a… ¡qué fácil reconocerlos! Solo sonrió ante la presencia de los hijos del guerrero dragón. Nunca había imaginado que aquel panda fuera tan pillo.

-tu mamá seguramente te tiró de chiquito de tu cuna, por eso te dejó el ojo así- dijo la voz de uno de los niños.

-¿¡que dijeron sobre mi madre!? Oye mocoso tu no vuelvas a hablar sobre mi madre, mi madre es una mujer muy buena, además de hermosa-

-¡pues pobre de tu madre al tener un hijo como tú!- gritó la mini tigresa.

-oigan una cosa mocosos…-

Ante los gritos del jefe lobo, que les echaba un largo sermón, los niños se echaron una mirada cómplice y asintieron. Abandonaron sus pataleos dejando un tanto confundidos a todos. Pero más confundidos quedaron cuando sus pequeñas caritas adoptaban adorables pucheros, labios temblorosos y ojos cristalinos. Si no se confundían ellos…

-¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

…llorarían.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Un grave estruendo proveniente del interior había retumbado en todo el palacio. Mono con una expresión asustada solo se tapó los ojos con la cola empezando a rezar todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza. Más alarmas en el interior de los lobos aullaban, sobretodo una alarma que avisaba sobre la posible presencia de alguien atrás de ellos.

Un crujido sonó a sus espaldas.

La lúgubre sensación les llegó formando un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Se animaron a girar pudiendo respirar tranquilamente al darse cuenta de que allí no había nadie y sus alarmas habían fallado. Al volver la mirada hacia los amarrados con soga, se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña tigresa se había escapado, pues ahora estaba parada frente a ellos con sus ojos llenos de fuego, pero esta niña era mucho más alta, con colmillos más grandes y nerviosos bigotes que temblaban ligeramente.

Tardaron un segundo en darse cuenta de que aquella no era la niña, sino mamá tigresa… y estaba enojada, mucho muy enojada.

Los lobos volvieron su mirar hacia los niños que se ponían en plan de inocentes criaturitas amarradas por salvajes delincuentes. No iba a ser nada bonito...

-tranquila, tranquila mamá, ahí están tus cachorros- dijo el jefe asustado y retrocediendo cautelosamente al igual que sus compañeros - ustedes adúlenla- mandó.

-no les hicimos nada a sus hijos, señorita, linda gatita- dijo otro lobo hasta chocar con una blanda pared.

-¡hey! Solo yo tengo derecho a llamarla así.-

Lo que faltaba, papá oso había llegado estaba molesto y celoso. Ninguno tuvo que pensar que la cosa se iba a poner fea pues varios corrían mientras otros recibían una fea paliza, más por parte de una felina que de parte de un gran oso que decía "cuchi cuchi ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco dura con ellos?"

Toda una masa de lobos se arremolinaba atrás de la peluda espalda del panda que intentaba controlar a su esposa.

-por favor, dígale que lo sentimos.- chilló un lobo.

-si, nunca quisimos hacerles daño, ni atar a sus hijos- se quejó otro.

-o zamarrearlos-

-¡QUE HICIERON QUE!- clamó la felina.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!-

-ya cariñito, deja de golpearlos que les duele- dijo Po sonriendo divertido mientras su esposa intentaba llegar a los lobos y él se encargaba de actuar como escudo. En medio de esa lucha Po pudo resistir la idea de robarle un pequeño beso a su esposa para ver lo roja que se ponía, y no había fallado, pues Tigresa se detuvo con el rubor subiendo por su cara

-¡Po! No frente a bandidos, o…-

-… o amigos, o familia, que te da vergüenza- dijo Po algo refunfuñando como un niño pequeño, la amaba, pero de vez en cuando ese pudor que tenía su esposa le molestaba bastante.

-nosotros no vimos nada- dijo un lobo atrás de ellos mientras sus compañeros lo apoyaban agitando sus cabezas.

-déjalos hablar, no los queremos lastimar.- dijo Po.

-¿ah no?- preguntó Mono confundido.

-son viejos conocidos- dijo Po y la felina se cruzó de brazos.

-solo tres cosas. Uno, ¿Qué buscan aquí? Dos, soy señora, no señorita. Tres, respondan rápido- dijo Tigresa y los lobos no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad.

-si señori, señora. Venimos en busca de… - El jefe lobo sacó un rollo y lo extendió – Yu Meing, señora de incalculable edad que escapó hace un par de días, es peligrosa, y le gusta confeccionar ropa. Además tiene un gran lunar en la mejilla derecha-

-lo sabía.- dijo Tigresa.

-¿peligrosa?- Preguntó Po.

-muy peligrosa, el otro día me tiró su puré porque quería un estofado de verduras.-

-eso no es peligroso.- le corrigió el panda.

-¡el puré estaba caliente!-

EN OTRO LADO DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

La señora Yu Meing corría a su máxima velocidad permitida, ya habían ido por ella y le cercaban todas las salidas. Lo peor de todo era que la mayoría de sus objetos de plata, que tanto trabajo le había costado colgar por todos lados, habían sido quitados a la hora de la limpieza ¿Cómo no pudo prevenir eso? Ella como psíquica debió haberlo prevenido.

"¡malditos nubarrones de memoria!" corrió a pequeños pasos por los pasillos hacia un lugar donde si quedaban mil objetos de plata aun, su habitación. Pero un ciervo robusto y mediano le impidió el paso. El sujeto, ataviado en ropas oscuras con una cinta roja atada en la cintura, aún era muy joven. Pero a pesar de ello tenía una mirada seria y llevaba un muñeco en forma del maestro Oogway en una de sus patas.

-Al fin te encontré- susurró amenazante.

-¡Atrás bestia! ¡Tengo esto!- exclamó sacando una cuchara de plata y poniéndola como escudo. El ciervo solo se frotó la cabeza y exhaló profundamente.

-Eso solo asusta a los lobos- dijo de forma neutra, se le notaba molesto -Abuela límpiese las orejas y escuche. La llevaré de nuevo a su asilo. Me mandaron a buscarla.- dijo tomándola firmemente por un brazo y obligándola a avanzar.

-olvídelo jovencito, no pienso volver a ese lugar, no hay comida y me siento sola. Además debo asegurarme de haber cumplido mi misión- reclamó la anciana golpeando impaciente la cabeza de aquel ciervo con una cuchara.

El ciervo casi gruñó – habría comida si no la tirara, no se sentiría sola si dejara de golpear a todo el que se le acerque. Y…¿Misión?- el ciervo se detuvo y se giró hacia ella – ¿Otro disturbio de su mente verdad? Dígame ¿Qué usted no recuerda quién soy?-

La señora Yu le miró detenidamente hasta convertir sus ojos en dos rendijas que iban de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionándolo.

-tienes cara de sapo, pero no recuerdo quien eres- El ciervo no le prestó atención y siguió caminando arrastrando aquella anciana para juntarse con los lobos que le habían ayudado a localizarla.

En el exterior con todos ya desatados, los lobos habían informado la verdadera identidad de tan peculiar anciana. Todos vieron salir a un ciervo con una anciana golpeándolo en la cabeza y un par de lobos se acercaron acomodándose al lado de la anciana para controlarla

-¡que no se me acerquen canijos!- dijo golpeándolos con una cuchara.

-¡waaaah! Aléjense, es una cuchara de plata!- advirtió uno de los lobos, si había algo a lo que verdad temieran, eso era a cualquier material de plata. El ciervo al encontrarse solo, no tuvo problemas en contener a la anciana, porque solo debía soportar los golpes mortales.

-Debemos devolverla al asilo de donde se escapó- dijo el jefe lobo.

-No podemos dejarlos, lo lamentamos pero no sabemos si dicen la verdad- alegó Mono solo para recibir un cucharonazo en la cara – no olviden ponerle camisa de fuerza- Tigresa dio un paso al frente.

-Mono tiene razón, no podemos dejar que se la lleven. Es amiga del maestro Shifu y por lo tanto está bajo la protección del palacio de jade.- razonó firmemente y varios lobos tragaron saliva rogando por no enfrentarse con ella. –Primero debemos hablar con el maestro Shifu.- La felina le dio una mirada a la señora Yu pero la anciana tenía la mirada dirigida en otra cosa, algo que no le gustó nada. Ella miraba a sus cachorros…

Distracción de adultos, simple distracción de adultos. Como amaban esos momentos porque nadie notaba lo que rompían, es decir, lo que hacían. Los mellizos Recogieron del piso la "caja del maestro Yoshua". Era prudente devolver esa cosa a su lugar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que habían tocado lo que no debían. Intentaron destrabar la llave que tenía incrustada en la cerradura y cuando lo lograron se sintieron satisfechos.

Pero sus expresiones cambiaron por una de sorpresa al ver que súbitamente la caja había abierto su tapa. La caja había sido abierta.

Pasaron unos segundos atónitos mirando hacia donde estaban los adultos procurando sacar de la vista la caja mientras intentaban cerrarla, pero simplemente la tapa no quería volver a su lugar. Tan concentrados estaban en esa tarea que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña ventisca que se acrecentaba a cada segundo alrededor suyo. De la nada, un estrepitoso rayo pasó iluminando el lugar una porción de segundo y dejándolos a todos mudos por la impresión, ese rayo había pasado muy cerca de allí, demasiado cerca.

Solamente con el silbido del viento de fondo la anciana sonrió, ni de forma graciosa ni tierna. -al fin….- susurró cerrando sus marchitos ojos, complaciéndose sutilmente con las ventiscas y el frio que hacia su presencia azotando todo sin pudor. Finalmente el trueno que proseguía al rayo sonó.

Todos miraron para todos lados confundidos y algo atemorizados. El ciervo que aun tenía sujetada a la anciana le habló:

-¿oiga, como logra hacer eso?- preguntó zamarreándola intentando no ser tan brusco. Los guerreros del palacio lo miraron confundido buscando respuestas – ¡es una adivina! es un don que le vino de familia. Pero nunca supe que tenía esos poderes- aclaró alzando la voz sobre el insinuante sonido del viento que crecía. Pero de la señora Yu no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pues no era ella la que hacía todo aquello. Todas las respuestas se encontraban en aquella cajita abierta en el piso. Solo ella podía percibir lo que no era visible, podía ver los ojos que brillaban desde dentro de su caja y una risa resonar levemente feliz. El maestro Yoshua se había liberado. Ella había cumplido su misión, y tal fue su regocijo que no le importó que todo alrededor suyo hubiese perdido su sano juicio…

Las oscuras nubes se manifestaron en rebelión contra los cielos que parecían anunciar el principio del fin. Todo habitante corría a sus casas por las nubes negras y las ventiscas, más pertenecientes a frías noches de invierno que a días cálidos de primavera.

Ante los cielos, que oscurecieron en unos momentos, la tierra tembló ligeramente. En el palacio de Jade todos miraron a sus alrededores sin saber que comprender, o si quiera que hacer ante la escarchada tierra que se abría en miles de rendijas de donde empezaban a surgir varias raíces negras.

Un grito sofocado se escuchó…

-¡ayúdenme!- gritó desesperado un lobo que tenía algunas raíces envueltas en sus piernas. Intentó desesperadamente deshacerse de sus ataduras, pero los raigones solo se trepaban más y más en él hasta llegar a cubrirlo por completo, finalmente había desaparecido. Sus compañeros que habían intentado ayudarlo pronto se vieron envueltos entre la misma maraña de raíces negras. No fue difícil adivinar su futuro, desaparecieron al igual que su compañero.

Una alarma sonó en el interior de Tigresa.

-¡Niños!- gritó preocupada, pero antes de que incluso reaccionara, Po fue más rápido y los llevó hasta el techo del palacio. Sus amigos también buscaron refugio y se pusieron a salvo. Mas aliviada, la felina se preparó para saltar pero una gruesa raíz negra la tenía aferrada contra el piso. Un gesto de sorpresa escapó de ella y pronto el otro pie se vió cubierto de más de ellas, y por más que intentaba liberarse solo se veía más enrollada.

Sus esfuerzos que prosiguieron no llegaron a nada y finalmente terminaron en la basura al tropezarse cayendo hacia atrás. Pero no le importó, pues sus hijos y Po estaban a salvo, era lo único que importaba de verdad.

Antes de caer sobre el negro matorral de raíces cerró los ojos esperando el mismo destino que aquellos lobos, pero todo cambió al sentir un suave brazo sosteniéndola con firmeza. Po la había atrapado antes de que cayera e intentaba librarla de las raíces que la detenían.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, sus hijos estaban a salvo, pero él no.

-Po debes… irte- dijo alarmada pero apagando su voz al ver que él también se vio atrapado rápidamente. Intentó mantener su mente fría para buscar una salida pero nada llegaba, absolutamente nada, y aunque no sollozara, de su rostro se escabulló una lágrima.

El forcejeo de Po había cesado y ahora le aferraba junto a él con esa mirada que denotaba cariño y tristeza. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, debió prever que Po no la dejaría, el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella. Y siguió con la mirada perdida en todas las direcciones intentando encontrar algo que los ayudara.

-¡Po!- gritó la felina queriéndolo hacer reaccionar, las raíces negras empezaba a tirarlo hacia abajo al igual que ella mientras eran cubiertos más y más. ¿Por qué rayos no hacía algo? ¿Por qué parecía tan resignado? Se negó a escuchar la respuesta que su cabeza le daba, no podía permitir que por su culpa…

Interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Tigresa, Po la besó con dulzura intentando calmarla, era increíble que el mismo lo pensara, pero no había nada que hacer.

Ironía de la vida, quizás del destino, tanto esfuerzo cuesta tener todo aquello por lo que uno soñó, por lo que siempre luchó, y en un segundo las cosas más preciadas se escapaban como agua entre las manos. ¿Por qué la vida podía ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con llevarse algo menos significativo? Po se dedicó a borrar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y aferrarse a la mujer que tantos años de felicidad y dicha le había brindado. A donde ella fuera, él le seguiría. La tomó más fuerte entre sus brazos regocijándose del beso robado, algo que ella siempre había adorado. Un beso robado, quizás el último, pero lo disfrutó a pesar de sentir sus tristezas y temores reflejados en la humedad de su mejilla que había dejado el lamento de sus lágrimas.

Compartió junto a su amada una mirada entristecida, resignada y terminaron viendo en dirección a su legado, dos niños que miraban asustados toda el lugar. Por suerte no se daban cuenta de la situación en que estaban ellos, o quizás ya no podían ser vistos puesto que ya estaban casi cubiertos de esas enredaderas.

Un sollozo desgastado escuchó al momento de sentir a su esposa refugiarse en su pecho ocultando el rostro.

Las raíces ya casi los cubrían a ambos.

-recuérdalo Tigresa, son guerreros y también… son iguales a ti.- la felina solo se aferró más a él en aquellos brazos que siempre le habían producido bienestar aun en los más difíciles momentos.

-te amo Po- susurró antes de desvanecerse ambos entre la negra espesura de las raíces.

DESDE UNO DE LOS TECHOS DEL PALACIO…

Dos niños asustados intentaban ver luchando contra la ventisca que golpeaba en sus ojos, buscaban por todos lados a sus padres, junto a ellos solo estaba su tio Mono.

-¿por qué?- se quejó el primate.

-¡fue por esa caja, no debimos abrirla!- dijo Shi.

-¡No!, ¿por qué su padre me dijo que debía cuidarlos? No los veo. Seguro que ya se refugiaron y no quiero cuidarlos todo este tiempo-

-¿Hasta que pasé la tormenta que se aproxima serás nuestro tutor responsable?- preguntó Lily. Mono abrió grandes sus ojos buscando desesperadamente algo o alguien… ¡a quien fuese!

-¡Grulla! ¡Víbora!- gritó Mono feliz viendo a sus amigos sobre un árbol donde no llegaba aquel raro cúmulo negro.

Grulla sonrió al ver a sus amigos a salvo y alzó vuelo en dirección a ellos. Pero como si tomaran vida propia, una gruesa raíz agarró la cola de Víbora estirándola hacia abajo. Víbora terminó soltándose involuntariamente de Grulla.

"bueno, al menos queda Grulla" pensó Mono, pero la cola de Víbora salió de entre las raíces estirando al ave y se lo llevó consigo.

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Mono de rodillas. Pero más raíces fueron creciendo y trepando que Mono no se dio cuenta y fue arrastrado también.

- lalalala, no tendré que cuidarlos- dijo hasta desaparecer al igual que sus amigos.

-¡niños!- Mantis había aparecido en el hombro del mini panda - no hay salida, todo se encuentra rodeado. Tendremos que saltar.-

Los niños echaron una risotada, pero al ver que la expresión de su tío Mantis no cambiaba se aterrorizaron.

-¡¿Qué, que?!-

Mantis echó un suspiro, de todos modos esa cosa negra que crecía e iba envolviendo de a poco todo el palacio los alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Todo era cuestión de esa dichosa caja, de saber que sus sobrinos estaban tras ella, después de enfrentar una rebelión de Tigresa los hubiera metido a ambos en el calabozo del palacio, solo con pan de jengibre y agua para que aprendieran. Si ellos eran los que habían provocado eso, entonces… en realidad no sabía exactamente como se debía contrarrestar aquello, pero si sabía que había solución.

–¡miren un dumpling!-

-¿dónde?- Mantis los empujó a ambos distraídos y cayeron los tres juntos.

Finalmente todo se tornó negro.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Otro sueño… Sabía que era otro sueño, pocas veces se lograba dar cuenta de que solo soñaba, quizás se hubiera caído de la cama, quizás su frazada se hubiera corrido y él lo único que captaba era el extraño lugar en donde estaba._

_Empapado y con su cuerpo chorreado de pies a cabeza siguió presuroso su camino con el corazón desbocado, de alegría. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba alegre, o si quiera por qué estaba allí y mucho menos supo por que se trepaba a una amplia roca intentando salir de ese pequeño lago en el que había caído. Dos impulsos después y ya en tierra respiró algo agitado por ese pequeño esfuerzo. Ni siquiera le dio ganas de levantarse del piso, pero aun así lo hizo… solo se sentó con la sensación de su corazón queriéndose escapar de su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan alegre?_

_En ese instante se dio cuenta del por qué había llegado hasta allí, porque le parecía tan conocido ese rojo piso cubierto de la hojarasca de aquel árbol chino, él ya había estado allí antes… con ella. _

_Sus latidos se aceleraron aun más si era posible, a su lado yacía la hermosa figura de una tigresa dormida entre las rojizas hojas que caían delicadamente en ella. Se vía tan frágil, tan bella._

_Todo le recordaba a un lejano cuento de héroes y princesas. Él se acercó casi guiado por instinto hasta los sutiles labios de la bella dama, que incitaba a perderse en ellos, que rogaban por el beso de un heroico caballero, y él era ese héroe. Pero antes de poder cumplir su cometido ella había abierto sus ojos. Casi cayó hacia atrás por el impacto. ¿Que pasaría ahora? ¿Le gritaría? ¿lo golpearía? ¿Qué aquello no era un cuento de héroes y princesas? _

_Lejos a lo que había pensado la hermosa felina le sonrió, pero no de cualquier manera, le sonrió de manera dulce, incluso juguetona. Sabía que en ese momento debía tener la cara más boba de cualquier ser en ese planeta, solo rogaba por que la saliva no se escapara de su boca. Pero al ver los cautivantes ojos carmesí fijos en él, se dio cuenta de que estaba todo babeado._

"_rayos!" Pero no le importó mucho, simplemente estaba embelesado, o mejor dicho atontado, la mujer era bonita de pies a cabeza. Aunque debía tener cuidado, su chaleco rojo y sus pantalones negros evidenciaban que entrenaba algún arte marcial._

_Maldijo a sus emociones y a su cuerpo que se negaban a obedecerle, pues no se había dado cuenta de que acercaba su mano con el único objetivo de tocar la seda de su mejilla anaranjada con rayas negras de su rostro. Tragó fuertemente saliva al sentir que ella misma se hundía voluntariamente a su pata, acariciándose en ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándolo de forma tal que solo consiguió dejar su boca levemente entreabierta de la emoción. No era la primera vez que veía a esa señorita, podría asegurar que la conocía de otros sueños._

_En ese momento, ella se había levantado del piso mientras se echaba a correr lejos, su apacible y fresca risa que se alejaba le recordó al dulce canto de una madre a sus hijos._

_Sorprendido y con una leve sensación de tristeza solo pudo susurrar su nombre… -Tigresa-_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

**Ok, OK, deben estar aun con muchas más dudas que antes ¿en dónde terminaron todos? Lo sabrán en el próximo capi muajajaj, ¿de quién era ese sueño? Es de alguien que conocen Muuuuuuuuuy bien, emmm, espero que no sea muy obvio de quien es ñejeje XD. **

**Ahora si quieren matarme por la espera de la historia, o mimarme XD, o decir si les gustó, o cualquier cosilla porfa déjame un review, como opinión personal, me gusta que me mimen XDXD.**

**Saluditos!**

**P.D: sip, sé que este capi es más cortito de los que estoy acostumbrada a hacer emmm creo, jeje y disculpas por no contestar reviews en esta ocasión, pero ahorita salgo y se que llegaré cansada y ya quiero publicarlo, de lo contrario creo que no podré hasta el domingo. **


End file.
